Autobot Angels
by Beccollie
Summary: It's about these two twin sister femmes who are the last two Guardians of the AllSpark left. In the thick of battle Phoenix tells Saturn to take the AllSpark and fly far away from Cybertron. While Saturn leaves Cybertron Phoenix covers for her but is captured by the Decepticons and taken aboard the Nemesis. Will Saturn be able to find a new home? Who will save Phoenix?
1. Chapter 1 Separation

**I hope you guys like this new fanfic. Please let me know what you guys think. I do not own Transformers Prime except for my OC's in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Separation

"Saturn, I need you to get the AllSpark and get out of here as fast and as far away, now!" I screamed at my younger twin sister as a shot purple Decepticon drones left and right with my blasters. We were back-to-back and shooting off every Decepticon in our line of vision inside the Hall of Records in the Iacon building.

"No, I won't leave you! We already lost our brothers, our parents and most of our race! I'm not about to lose you too." Saturn hissed in my audio receptor. I shook my helm.

"I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you." I hissed in her audio receptors and I turned my blaster into a blade and sliced a drone's head off. "If we both die, then the Decepticons will use the AllSpark for their own evil purposes and rule the universe. If we die, there will be no hope of winning or Guardian's anymore." I told her and she remained silent for a few passing moments.

"What about you?" Saturn asked worriedly and I sighed heavily.

"I'll cover you, while you fly off." I told her through our private comm. link. Saturn kicked another drone square in the optic and sending him hurling a few yards away.

"You're just going to give up like that?" Saturn demanded and I looked her square in the optics with my eyes blazing with blue fire. How dare she say I was going to give up that easily. She knows me better than that.

"I don't intend to give up. I intend to buy you some time for you to get off this planet without getting blasted in the face." I said seething and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, but where's our rendezvous point?" Saturn asked nervously. I smiled weakly blowing fireball upon fireball in order to distract them.

"Wherever the AllSpark takes you and wherever our twin bonds pull us towards." I reassured her gently and she nodded. We shot down the last of the drones and hugged each other tightly.

"I'll miss you." Saturn replied with coolant-filled optics and then she let me go.

"I'll miss you too. Now, go!" I told and I fly off with my wings blowing fireball upon fireball from my servos in order to distract them. _I made it out of the battlefield and I'm currently leaving the atmosphere of Cybertron._ Saturn reassured me through our telepathic sister bond and I smiled inwardly at her success.

**Boom!**

I screeched in pain as I plummeted and crashed down to the ground. For a few seconds, my optics offline as I feel the pain from my left wing spread throughout the rest of my body. When I online my optics again, I find myself surrounded by a platoon of Decepticon drones and a large gray Decepticon stands above them all in the middle of the circle. The energon in my body freezes in fear at the sight of the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. I watch with an expressionless face as he strides up to me with a malevolent smirk on his face. He stops in front of me and shoots me with his plasma blaster earning a blood-curdling scream; Megatron grabs me by my neck and holds me close to his evil face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? An AllSpark Guardian, and a very powerful one at that," Megatron snickered his smirk deepening. His violet optics staring into my clear blue optics.

"Now tell me, where is the AllSpark young femme and I may spare your spark," Megatron demanded calmly and I growled at him.

"I'm the last of the Guardians, and the AllSpark is gone. Far away and never to be seen again," I lied. Megatron glared at me and I glared back at him. I wasn't afraid of him.

"Now how could you have possibly gotten rid of the AllSpark? Did you send it through a Space Bridge?" Megatron asked with a raised metal eyebrow. I smirked.

"Sorry, but I wasn't the one who got rid of it. Nor was I even there when it was hidden far away. I only received the news recently from a scout who has miraculously disappeared," I lied with a smug grin on my face. I can't believe I'm actually deceiving a Decepticon. Megatron's gaze darkened and he tightened his grip around my neck causing me to whimper in pain, but then his gaze softened.

"Starscream, make our new guest comfortable on board the _Nemesis_," Megatron commanded as a silver clawed decepticon appeared out of nowhere. He shoved me in the decepticon's direction and he held my servos behind my back, then he shocks me with an electrifying rod. I screamed in pain and everything went black.

A Few Hours Later….

I woke up and found myself dangling from the ceiling with iron chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles in the middle of a large room. Panicking, I surveyed my surroundings only to see a large dark purple room with a large black door. Nervously, I tried to struggle from my hold on the chains only to wince in pain as they scratched my wrists and ankles even more. The sound of thundering footsteps came from behind the door and then Megatron stepped through them with a soft smile on his face, which surprised me. I didn't exactly think he could actually smile in a kind way. He stopped right in front me and he just stood there staring at me for a couple of long moments.

"Such a fine specimen of feminism you are, my dear," Megatron said as he circled around me slowly. I snorted.

"If you really knew me, then you'd be extremely surprised by how unfeminine I really act." I retorted with a grim smile. Megatron chuckled. Good, keep stalling him.

"You are quite the joker, my sweetspark." Megatron complimented. My optics widened at that. Did Megatron just call me his 'sweetspark'? Okay, something is definitely not right here. I gulped and he reached out his hand and gently stroked my cheek.

"However, I would like to know the name of such a gorgeous femme," Megatron replied sadistically and I jerked away from him in feeble attempt to distance myself from him. I blushed.

"Phoenix." I stated bluntly and Megatron seemed to ponder something for a minute. He smiled.

"Your name suits you. Since I am quite attracted by you, I will let you live for now." Megatron said.

"_Lord_ _Megatron, you are needed in the Command Room."_ A voice from a speaker called earning a growl from Megatron.

"I'll be back soon, Phoenix. I just need to handle a few things," Megatron told me and he gently rubbed my cheek sending shivers down my spine and then he left the room. I whimpered aloud.

"Why do I always get hit on by the bad guys?" I asked myself as I hung loosely from the ceiling.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Shoud I keep going? Please let me know what you think about it through your reviews. No flames only constructive critizism.**


	2. Chapter 2 Saturn's Escape

**Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. This chapter will be told from Saturn's p.o.v. I hope you guys love this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers Prime except for this fanfiction and my OC characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Saturn's Escape and New Home

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

I hugged older twin sister, Phoenix one last time and dashed down the halls into the shadows of the hallway. Stealthily, I kept my back against the darkest parts of the hall, until I reached an abandoned part of the hallway; I looked around me to make sure I wasn't being followed. I took a deep breath and placed my left servo on the wall causing it to open revealing a secret passageway that only a Guardian of the AllSpark's royal family could enter. Quietly, I ran down the dusty steps of the secret tunnel as the heavy door closed leaving only the faint light of the blue flames on torches hanging on the walls to guide me. Soon enough, I found the escape pods at the end of the hall to transport Guardians or the important cargo out into space.

Quickly, I rushed to one of the pods and climbed inside with the AllSpark secured inside my chest plates, frantically I typed in some random coordinates and started the pod. I turned on a cloaking device, so that it wouldn't allow any autobots or decepticons to be able to track my energy signatures or those of the AllSpark, then I pressed another button that would allow the pod to turn invisible. With a deep and shaky breath, I pressed the blue button and I guided the pod out of the secret hatch upwards into the sky, then out of our atmosphere and later the planet. I hit autopilot and I slipped into a deep recharge.

A Couple of Days Later…

No One's P.O.V.

The escape pod was quickly hurtling down to a planet of blue and green, Earth. Poor Saturn, had been sucked into such a deep recharge that she had been asleep for a few days. As Saturn was currently offline, there was no one to control the pod as it was crashing down near Jasper, Nevada. Suddenly, the AllSpark cube glowed a bright blue color surrounding the ship in its surreal light and guided the pod into a wheat grain field. Unknown to the sleeping autobot, a teenage girl was running over to it. The teenage girl was about 12 years old, tall and skinny, dusty tan skin, long eyelashes, baby blue eyes, she wore a light pink short-sleeved shirt with pink ruffles on the collar and the bottom of her shirt. She also wore denim skirt with pink, yellow and white circles overlapping each other, the skirt also had pink ruffles on the bottom and she wore pink cowgirl boots that went up to her knees with the bottom part of the boots being completely light brown. She also wore her favorite pink cowgirl hat that had a large hot pink band on it, two smaller white bands and a couple of circles overlapping each other.

The little girl gasped in astonishment at the giant white pod in front of her and she reached out her hand to touch. However, when she touched it the pod let out a loud hiss and a whoosh of cold air into her face, and a large door opened in front of her.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" the cowgirl exclaimed in amazement as she cautiously walked up the ramp into the pod. Suddenly, a white and blue light flashed in front of the cowgirl's eyes so brightly that she had to shield her eyes for a few moments. A huge black cube, about the same size as her, with strange light blue symbols on it sat in the middle pod. Next to the cube, lay a sleeping blue green girl robot holding onto the controls of the pod.

"Cool. This day just keeps getting better and better by the minute!" the cowgirl shouted in excitement. The robot's eyes flashed open and it bolted upright in a standing position with a blue sword in her hands looking around the pod rapidly.

"W-Who's there?" the robot girl demanded shakily as she surveyed the room.

"Hey, down here!" the cowgirl exclaimed waving her arms up at the robot as she tried to get her attention. The robot girl looked in the direction of the small cowgirl and she tilted her head in confusion as she got on one knee to study the little girl.

"What are you? How did you get in here? Where am I?" The robot girl asked the little cowgirl curiously. The little cowgirl smiled brightly.

"Hi my name's Catherine, but everyone calls me Cathy," the cowgirl introduced herself politely. The robot girl smiled.

"My name's Saturn, Guardian of the AllSpark," Saturn introduced herself proudly and motioned towards the large cube. Cathy's eyes widened in wonder at the cube.

"Nice to meet you, Saturn. Welcome to planet Earth. You're currently in Dallas, Texas out in the countryside." Cathy welcomed Saturn cheerfully.

"Cathy!" a distant voice called the little girl from outside.

"That's my older sister, Karina. She takes care of me and our farm. Would you like to meet her?" Cathy asked Saturn excitedly and she nodded her helm in agreement. Saturn picked up the AllSpark, opened up her breastplates, levitated the cube into her chest, and closed her chest up.

"Let's go." Saturn replied nervously and they left the pod only to see a tall girl with straight brown and blonde hair, skinny and tall, with large curves, pink cheeks and blue eyes. She wore denim skinny jeans, brown cowgirl boots that also reached her knees, a black cowgirl hat with silver rhinestones shaped into a 'K' inside a heart and a black t-shirt.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not upgrading this fast enough. I've been really busy with schoolwork and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please keep review this story and tell me what you think. What do you think Karina's reaction will be?**


	3. Chapter 3 Saturn's New Friends

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, I really do appreciate them. Please keep reviewing and you can send me some ideas. Sorry for taking awhile though because of my schoolwork, but I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, but I do own this fanfiction and OC's. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Karina's eyes widened at the sight of her sister and a giant alien robot girl and her mouth hung open in astonishment. Karina was about to scream, but her sister held her hands out in front of her trying to get her not to scream.

"Karina, it's okay. She's friendly and she won't hurt us. Just don't scream," Cathy, begged nervously. Karina's eyes narrowed.

"What are you? And why are you here?" Karina demanded hesitantly. Saturn smiled brightly as she sat down on the ramp with Cathy doing the same.

"My name is Saturn Guardian of the AllSpark youngest of the Royals. I am a sentient robot from the planet Cybertron. I'm currently allied with the Autobots good robots like me and we were nearing the end of a war that's lasted longer than your planet's been around," Saturn explained. Karina and Cathy's mouths were hung wide open.

"But-but, you don't look centuries old! You look a couple of years older than Cathy!" Karina exclaimed wide-eyed and Saturn laughed; her eyes dimmed as she compared Cybertron's timeline to Earth's age timeline.

"I guess you could say that I'd be around 15 years old on your planet, but we live a lot longer than people do. As I was saying, our planet has been nearing the end of war at the time my sister and me were fighting some Decpticons before we were separated," Saturn looked around the clearing and her cheerful expression changed to a worried one.

She scanned the area and she stood up on her legs and pressed a panel on the ship, then the ship folded in on itself and turned into a mini space ship.

"What's wrong, Saturn?" Cathy asked the robot girl as she looked around the field.

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

"Is there a place where I can further explain things to you safely?" I asked the girls and Karina nodded her head hesitantly.

"You can stay with us. Our barn is big enough for you to stay hidden inside." Karina explained nervously as she looked around the clearing. I nodded and I motioned for her to lead the way. We walked a few miles away from the clearing until we reached clearing with green vegetation surrounding it with a large structure made of white and red material. As we neared the structure, Cathy cheerfully explained to me what each creature on their farm was and what a farm is.

The large building was tall and wide enough to accommodate handful of Cybertronians and there were many materials scattered throughout the large room; I sat down on my bottom and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, where was I?" I asked the girls who were sitting on the floor with their legs crossed in front of me.

"You were on the part where you and your sister fighting something called a 'Decepticon'," Cathy reminded me excitedly and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh, right. Decepticons are the bad guys who follow an even worse leader, Megatron. The Decepticons have been trying to gain total domination over the universe. Me and my older twin sister, Phoenix, were the last of the Guardians of the AllSpark," I explained to them and they nodded their heads in understanding.

"What's so different about Guardians of the AllSpark?" Karina asked curiously. I smiled.

"The difference is, Guardians aren't like Autobots and Decepticons. Guardians have a piece of our planet's most powerful artifact, the AllSpark," I told her and I opened up my chassis where the AllSpark cube was stored so she could see what it was. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"It is so beautiful." Karina breathed amazed at the beautiful cube.

"Guardians have a piece of it in their sparks," I told them, but they made confused faces when I said 'sparks'. "Our sparks are kind of like our heart and soul combined into one," I explained and they nodded their small heads in understanding.

"We are also the most powerful beings on Cybertron. However, the most important thing about us is that we've got the power to bring dead Cybertronians to life and we can communicate with the AllSpark as if it were a living Cybertronian." I finished with a deep breath.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Cathy exclaimed excitedly and Karina smiled enthusiastically.

"What happened to your family?" Karina asked curiously and I frowned. I sighed.

"My parents died protecting us, my eldest brother, Meteor, was murdered by a Decepticon named Shockwave. My second older brother, Comet, died because he was tortured to death, my third older brother, Blazer, was murdered by another evil Decepticon named Starscream and lastly my last brother, Astro, died in battle. Phoenix, she made me fly off our planet in order to get me and the AllSpark safe and out of Decepticon hands and I haven't seen her since." I finished sadly and I hung my head in sorrow. I felt something small climbing on me and I saw Cathy looking at me with a look of sympathy.

"Saturn, please don't be sad. We'll figure out a way to find your sister." Cathy reassured me gently. I smiled weakly.

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chapter. Please keep up with your reviews because it really encourages me to continue writing this. Well, bye. XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Family Reunion

**Thanks for all of your reviews and comments. I'd especially like to thank JealousyGirl101, Magical Princess, LunarShadowAngel, Pr1me Gurl, Princess od Dream and NinjaChipmunk. I really appreciated all of your comments and reviews and I hope to get more from others. Here's the next chapter,enjoy! Oh, and I made a minor change to Phoenix, instead of having clear blue eyes she has dark navy blue eyes with a hint of green in them. And I almost forgot, Ironhide, Chromia, Elita-One, Firestar, Moonracer, Que, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and a few other OC autobots are living with Optimus's team in Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Transformers Prime except for my OC's and this fanfiction.**

* * *

Karina also placed a reassuring hand on my thigh causing me to smile hopefully, I think I'm going to enjoy this new home with my new friends and I'm going to protect it with all of my might.

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

It has been a couple of days since I last saw Megatron. I heard the booming sound of Megatron's feet on the hard floor of the warship. He opened the door and he walked into the room with a red decepticon at his side. I stiffened at the sight of Megatron's evil smirk and I noticed the red decepticon was carrying a large needle with a neon purple syringe in the bottle. I gulped and tried to shy away from has been a couple of days since I last saw Megatron.

"Struggling will get you nowhere my sweetspark," Megatron snickered at my weak attempts to escape. "This is my medic and scientist on the _Nemesis, _Knock Out." Megatron introduced the red mech at his side.

"My my, Megatron you were right. She is a beauty. Especially her dark blue eyes," Knock Out exclaimed with a smirk. He stepped closer to me with the syringe in his servos.

"Unfortunately, I can't bond with an Autobot, so Knock Out will inject Decepticon coding into your spark." Megatron explained wickedly and my optics widened at this. A sudden rage overtook me and I started screaming, kicking and erupting in a burning aurora of flames causing the chains around my wrists and ankles to burn off me.

I roared in anger and I scared the living daylights out of Knock Out and Megatron, I flew out of the room leaving a large and long trail of flames and smoke everywhere. I looked for a way off this stinking ship; I found my escape through a large emergency exit guarded by two decepticon drones. They started shooting at me with their blasters, but I took in a deep breath and blew large amounts of fire on both robots instantly charring them into piles of ashes and I soared out the door into the dark of night. A familiar tug began to pull me towards the south and I followed that familiar pull of my twin's spark. The sound of thrusters snapped me out of my trance and I looked over my shoulder to see a whole platoon of Decepticon drones behind me loading their weapons to shoot me. Quickly, I free fell all the way to a forest of thick trees and I gracefully landed on the ground in a large clearing to face off the Decepticons who were hunting me down.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.**

I walked into the rec room to see Ratchet typing furiously on the Ground Bridge with everyone crowded around the screen. The children had gone home hours ago because of school.

"Optimus, we've got a situation here. Two energy signatures and Decepticon signatures have recently been found here in the U.S. The signatures appear to be in around Dallas, Texas," Ratchet reported without even lifting his gaze off the screen. My optics widened at the news.

"What are the other two energy signatures?" I asked Ratchet.

"Autobot signatures." Ratchet answered bluntly and he looked at me waiting for a plan.

"Me, Ironhide, Chromia, Bumblebee, and Firestar to accompany me in bringing the Autobots to base," I explained quickly and Ratchet opened up the Ground Bridge to allow us towards the autobots' destination. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" I called and we raced into the Ground Bridge.

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

After a few hours, the girls went to sleep in their small house while I slept to a comfortable recharge, but it didn't last long. A strong pull was tugging at my spark and I recognized it as Phoenix's spark; quickly I got up and crept out of the barn so that I wouldn't wake the girls up.

"Where are you going?" two voices startled me and I spun around to find both girls staring at me curiously in dark clothing. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm picking up my sister's energy signature and I'm going to go check it out," I explained to Cathy and Karina and they both demanded they come with me. After a few minutes of arguing, I finally decided to let them join me. I turned into a small sea green car and allowed both girls to hop in; soon we left the farm and near the woods where I could hear the sound of metal crashing against each other from deep inside.

"I think she's fighting something in those woods. I need you girls to hide in the trees or somewhere far from the fight. Do I make myself clear?" I told the girls and they both nodded their heads.. I pulled out my blasters preparing them to shoot, but when I stepped into the clearing, I saw Phoenix rip out the last drone's spark and crush it in her servos. I gasped at the sight of a squished spark.

**Phoenix's P.O.V**

Swiftly, I punched the last drone right in his spark chamber and ripped out his spark and I crushed with my bare servos. I roared in anger and adrenaline when I heard a familiar sound from behind me, I turned to see my twin sister stare at me with wide optics. My jaw dropped and tears filled my optics as we embraced each other tightly with coolant streaming down our faces.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Saturn," I whispered in her audio receptors and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow, what happened here?" a female voice asked from behind me and I whirled around and shot a ball of fire at the voice gaining a screech of surprise from a red and orange femme. A group of five bots stood behind me standing beside a familiar red, blue mech. Saturn poked me in the side, and she pointed to the huge red and blue mech in front of us who appeared to be the leader of the small group, that's when I noticed the autobot symbol on his shoulder.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots stationed here on Earth. What are your designations?" the large red and blue mech asked. I growled.

"My name is Phoenix the Femme of Fire and Royal Guardian of the AllSpark," I answered with a menacing glare and they all gasped besides Saturn.

"B-But that's impossible! The Guardians disappeared years ago!" a light blue femme exclaimed in disbelief and I growled in exasperation. Saturn placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and I sighed, Saturn stood beside me and glared at the other autobots.

"My name is Saturn Youngest of the Royal Guardians of the AllSpark," Saturn answered more calmly. She opened up her chest plates where the AllSpark was levitating inside glowing bright blue. "Is this proof enough for you?" Saturn demanded furiously.

"You must come with us back to base in order for us to properly hide the AllSpark," Optimus Prime ordered and I growled at him. Saturn placed a blue hand on my shoulder to calm me down; I didn't trust these bots.

"Let me at least go get my human charges, they're not that far away from here," Saturn replied and she walked out of the clearing leaving me all alone with these bots.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I've been really busy with my family and I haven't had the chance to update this for so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update this story a lot faster.**


	5. Chapter 5 Weird Introductions

**Here's another chapter and I hope you guys like this next one. I forgot to tell you that this story takes place after Orion Pax. In this chapter there are other OC autobots in here too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime except my OC's and this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Hi, my name's Chromia and it's great to have another femme on the team." I smiled and I already liked this femme. A black and heavily armed mech stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Chromia's waist; I guess they're sparkmates.

"My name's Ironhide the Weapons Specialist and Chromia's sparkmate." The large black mech said confirming my thoughts. The orange and red femme that I had shot earlier stepped forward with a confident demeanor.

"I'm Firestar, the team's best sniper." She said and I apologized for shooting her with a ball of fire. A short, but muscled yellow mech with small wings stepped forward and made a few beeping sounds.

" , my name's Bumblebee. The team's best scout, and you did an awesome job at kicking Decepticon skid plates.:" the yellow mech beeped and I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks. I've had a lot of training and I grew up around four older brothers who loved to spar, so I guess I picked up on the hobby," I said nonchalantly with a small smile.

"Okay, we can go now," Saturn, exclaimed walking back into the clearing with two organic femmes who appeared to be sisters. They stared at me for a long time and they peered at the other autobots giving them a hesitant smile.

"Please tell me you didn't annoy either one of them with your songs," I asked Saturn who scowled angrily.

"My songs aren't annoying and I haven't shown them how awesome I am with music," Saturn retorted and I snorted.

"Autobots, let's roll out!" Optimus called and a huge green and blue portal appeared out of nowhere. One by one, we all walked through the Ground Bridge and I started to feel sick as I walked into a large base with many other bots and organics in the room. There was a tall mech organic with black hair and he was about the same age as the older girl Saturn was holding, a small boy about the same size as the little girl that Saturn was holding, a tall girl with black and pink hair stood extremely close to the railing, a large dark skinned man and a short woman who appeared to be the larger boy's mother. Soon, a red and white mech turned the Ground Bridge off and everyone was staring at me and my younger sister in awe.

"Phoenix and Saturn, this is Ratchet our Medic." Optimus introduced us to the large red and white mech who did a quick scan on my sister to check her vitals.

"You seem to be healthy enough," the medic grunted and as he scanned me, grunting in response.

"Phoenix? Saturn? Is that really you?" a familiar voice asked and I whirled around to see Comet's old pal Bulkhead limping heavily and I gasped.

"Bulkhead?" me and Saturn said at the same time and we gave him the biggest, but gentlest hugs we could give him.

"Um…Bulk how do you know these girls? Are they like friends of your?" the girl asked confusedly and I grinned.

"Miko, these two are sisters of good old pal of me and Wheeljack's. We used to get into so much trouble together back at boot camp with their older brother Comet," Bulkhead explained with a large grin plastered on his face and I laughed. "Speaking of Comet, how is the old rust bucket and your other brothers?" Bulkhead asked and the room instantly grew silent. I took a deep breath looking down at the ground.

"Dead. Comet got tortured to death, Meteor was murdered by Shockwave, Astro died in battle and Blazer was murdered by Starscream." I finished solemnly and Bulkhead's optics widened in horror.

"Phoenix, I-I'm sorry. I-" Bulkhead stuttered and I held up my hand telling it was okay. I let out a sad sigh and my optics grew hard.

"Don't worry, Bulk. 'Cause when I find them, I. Will. Kill. Them. With my bare servos," I whispered darkly and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Shockwave. Me and Cliff took care of him a while back." A short and slender navy blue femme with some pink on her armor reassured me. "The name's Arcee." The blue femme said and I gave her a weak smile.

"Nixie!" two annoyingly familiar voices exclaimed and I was lifted up off the ground by a yellow bot and another red bot. I groaned loudly in annoyance.

"I've told you guys not to call me that! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe you better put me down or Primus help I will burn you until you let me go," I threatened and I pulled fell landing butt first on the ground. Laughter sounded throughout the base and I blushed. Optimus stuck his hand out to help me up and I gladly accepted the help, but then a tiny shock went through my body and I think he had the same reaction, but he gave no indication of feeling it. Saturn yelped in annoyance.

"Guys, put me down or else!" Saturn threatened and I saw them nuzzle their helms against Saturn's helm and she blushed horribly. I growled loud enough for them to hear me and they immediately dropped my sister and hid behind Ironhide for protection.

"Do that to my sister again and I will hurt you badly that not even the AllSpark will be able to put you back together," I threatened and they whimpered behind Ironhide in response.

"How do you know the Terror Twins?" Ratchet asked surprised and I groaned in response.

"They flirted with me and my sister, then our brothers beat the scrap out of them and then we became acquaintances," Saturn answered ruefully.

"Hi, I'm Moonracer," a green femme introduced herself and she looked to be about the same height as Firestar.

"Nice to meet you," me and my twin said politely. Three identical femmes walked into the room.

"Hello, my name's Red Alert and I am also a medic for the team only I go out onto the battle field unlike Ratchet," a red and white femme introduced herself with a kind smile.

"What's up? My name's Andromeda one of the best snipers this team's got," an all-light blue femme said with a cocky attitude and I immediately began to like this femme.

"My name's Astoria." A shy purple and gray femme said quietly. I smiled at her she returned the smile. A bright pink and white femme walked in with a broad smile on her face with two other mechs. One was gray and light blue with crazy light blue Einstein hair and the other mech was short and silver.

"Greetings, Phoenix and Saturn. My name is Elita-One," the tall femme introduced herself and she smiled. The silver one sauntered up to me with sly grin on his face and I could easily tell he was a flirt.

"Hey, gorgeous. The name's Jazz the best mech sniper on this team and the best partner on the berth if you ever need one." Jazz replied as he kissed my hand and my optics widened. I growled and kneed him in the crouch causing him to slump on the floor as he held his now injured crotch. I leaned down to face him optic to optic and I growled.

"If you ever try that again on me or my twin, then I will personally slice off your interface organs and burn them until they're nothing more than pieces of scrap and then I'll beat you up even harder than I would do with the Terror Twins," I hissed in his audio receptors and he vigorously nodded his helm. Everyone stared at me in shock, but then they all burst out laughing.

"You've got guts kid. I think we'll get along just fine." Ironhide exclaimed through boughs of laughter.

"My name's Queball, but everyone calls me Que." The crazy haired mech introduced himself and I shook his servo.

"Hi, my name's Miko and Bulkhead's my Guardian." The girl with pink hair exclaimed happily and I smiled at her.

"My name's Jack and Arcee's my Guardian." The teenage boy introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Raf and Bee's my Guardian." The little boy said with a small wave.

"I'm Agent Fowler and I work with the Pentagon and speak on the behalf of the Autobots." The dark skinned man explained and I nodded.

"My name is June Darby and Jack's mother." The older woman explained and she also confirmed my thoughts of her being related to the boy and I smiled at her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please reivew and comment on this chapter. I love hearing from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dream

**I'm glad you all liked the next to chapters and I love all of the reviews of I've been getting from you, but here's the thing, I may not be uploading these next chapters because I'm starting to get writer's block and I'm going to need some help with these next couple of chapters. Oh, and there's going to be a lot of drama in this chapter and probably the next chapter too, so brace yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Transformers Prime except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy and very weak, I started to sway back and forth until I collapsed onto the ground face first. I groaned in pain and I slipped into a deep recharge.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Phoenix!" Saturn exclaimed in horror as her sister collapsed on the floor face first. She rushed over to her older sister and that's when she noticed scars and energon flowing down the backside of her twin's yellow and red bird wings.

"Stand back!" Ratchet exclaimed and his optics widened at the amount of energon sluggishly sliding down her wing. "By the AllSpark, what happened to her?" Ratchet exclaimed nervously as he checked her spark signal and his optics widened when he saw how dangerously low it appeared. How could he have missed this? "Get her into the med bay immediately. Her spark signatures are dangerously low," Ratchet ordered and Optimus picked up the unconscious femme bridal style and quickly to her to the med bay.

Every bot and human rushed into the med bay all at once, as Optimus gently laid the femme on the berth. Saturn was trembling violently as her optics began to fill with coolant as she felt her sister's spark struggling to keep beating.

"Everyone out, except for Red Alert!" Ratchet yelled and everyone, but Saturn left the room and she just stood there trembling. "I said to get out," Ratchet barked and coolant started to stream down the small femme's face and Ratchet sighed sadly.

"She's off lining, Ratchet. I can feel it." Saturn whispered, the 2 doctors gasped, and they immediately began working on trying to find the problem.

"Ratchet, her systems are clogged up with energon and it looks like she has sustained massive injuries. I've never seen anything like this before, her energon seems to be not only clogging her systems, but it seems to be creating a barrier for the energon to pass through!" Red Alert exclaimed frantically and Saturn broke down crying right there on the spot. Red Alert quickly went to got calm the sobbing femme down and she quickly took her outside back into the recreation room to wait like everyone else. Ratchet worked swiftly to get the energon flowing through Phoenix's body, but every time he managed to clear, some of the energon out more seemed to cement into her pipes.

**_Beep…beep…beep…_**Ratchet froze and he looked at the monitor and he stared at it in horror. Her energy signature stopped and an energon curdling scream erupted from the rec room, as Phoenix's body started to lose its bright color fade away and all Ratchet could do was stare on in shock and horror. Saturn burst through the med bay and charged for her sister's berth sobbing her optics out.

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

"Phoenix! Phoenix! No, no, no, no, no. NO! Don't die please! I need you! Don't leave me alone, please!" I screamed at the top of my vocalizers. I cried and cried until I could whimper in sorrow, then I blacked out.

**Phoenix's Dream**

_I woke up and found myself lying in the middle of a large gray room, I sensed that I wasn't alone. Slowly, I sat up on my butt and looked around to find myself surrounded by shimmering bots of silver. Surprisingly, I wasn't panicking and I felt safe here. A tall mech with a long silver metal beard approached me and I instantly recognized him as Alpha Trion himself! _

_"Rest young warrior. We have much to discuss and very little time," His voice boomed throughout the cavern we were in. _

_"What are we supposed to discuss about? Didn't my spark give out?" I asked curiously and he gave me a weak smile._

_"Unfortunately, yes your spark has given out, but you shall return. We have a mission for you," Alpha Trion explained and my eyes widened with happiness._

_"What do you want me to do?" I asked eagerly and Alpha Trion chuckled as he shook his head._

_"Your brothers died too early. They died too early, before you could all banish Unicron. You and your siblings were meant to banish Unicron from this planet long ago, but the war prevented you from this task, so we have sent four protoforms with the help of the AllSpark, will bring them back to life and you shall defeat Unicron once and for all," Alpha Trion explained and my jaw dropped._

_"B-B-But, how?" I stammered nervously._

_"You are to defeat Unicron with a power that you and your siblings do not know that you posses and no it is not the AllSpark. This power come from deep within your very spark, when the sparks of the royals join their power shall be great enough to destroy Unicron once and for all," Alpha Trion explained and I remained completely silent._

_"When do we have to do this?" I asked determinedly and he smiled._

_"In 1 month's time for you to find your brothers and train as hard as you can because the Matrix cannot hold him off for much longer than 1 month," Alpha Trion told me and I nodded grimly._

_"Okay, but how am I going to go back and explain to them?" I asked him and he gave me a weak smile._

_"When the time is right you shall reveal to them what I have revealed to you. Farewell, young princess." Alpha Trion answered and then everything started to get blurry and dizzy._

**End of Phoenix's Dream**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the suspense in this one. Did you really think I would kill the main character off at the beginning? Of course not. Stay tuned for the next available chapter. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Revival

**I'm so so so so so sorry about not updating this story fast enough, but because of all of my schoolwork I've been having a little bit of trouble. Plus, I've been having some major writer's block issues. I'm not really sure if you'll like this chapter that much, but I hope you do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, excpet for the OC's in this story and this story as well.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Everyone, even the humans, crowded into the Med Bay with horrified and stunned faces as they saw both new femmes lying unconscious on the berths. Ratchet stood off to the side with a crying Red Alert as he tried to think of what could've gone wrong. Optimus Prime walked in between both femmes' berths and remained silent with depressed optics. Suddenly, a bright blue light came from Saturn and her chest plates opened up and the AllSpark levitated into the center of the room for all to see.

"By the AllSpark it's, the AllSpark!" Ratchet exclaimed as everyone stared at the large cube as it grew brighter and brighter by the moment.

"Do not be afraid," a female voice came from the AllSpark causing everyone to jump and give all their attention to the cube. "For Phoenix is only asleep and she is speaking to Alpha Trion in a vision that could only be done if she went offline." The AllSpark added reassuringly.

"If that's so, then what was all that goop that came out of her?" Arcee asked hesitantly.

"Her systems can create fake energon to make her enemies believe she's dying in case she is called in a vision. Without realizing it, she must've activated this protocol by mistake," the AllSpark explained and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"If she's asleep, then how do we wake her up without interrupting her vision with Alpha Trion?" Chromia asked worriedly and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Only the Matrix of the Prime can awaken her because she's in a deep subconscious part of her processor that is nearly impossible for her to try and wake up from without a power boost," AllSpark explained matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to face Optimus who quickly opened up his chest plates to reveal the Matrix of the Primes hovering in front of his spark chamber. A beam of light shot out of the Matrix and into Phoenix's spark chamber. Phoenix's whole frame was glowing bright blue and it was trembling so violently that the berth she was lying on began to tremble a little bit as well. Then, Phoenix's top half of her body shot upright and she gasped with large dark blue optics wide as she surveyed around the room. She looked a little confused for a second, but realization dawned on her.

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

Once everything stopped spinning, a jolt of energy surged through my entire frame. A warmth like I've never felt before filled my spark chamber, then my torso and then the rest of body until the warmth turned to a burning sensation. When I couldn't handle it any longer, some force yanked my torso half of my body upwards successfully awakening me. For a nanoclick, I completely forgot where I was, but then the events of the past few days rushed through my processor like a fast slideshow.

"Phoenix!" a familiar voice exclaimed and I was tackled down to the berth by the only femme I would let do that to me, Saturn.

"Saturn, if I didn't go completely offline before, then I will in a minute if you don't let go," I croaked as she quickly loosened her grip around me. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Everyone out so that I may check her vitals and make sure there are no system failures! Now MOVE IT!" Ratchet hollered and I groaned.

"Help me," I whispered in Saturn's audio receptor and she giggled as she skipped out of the room while everyone rushed out of the room except for Ratchet and Red Alert. After about 10 minutes of prodding and checking to make sure my systems were ready and I quickly began to hate staying in the Med Bay, I was pretty annoyed and bored out of my processor.

"Are you done yet?" I asked in a bored tone from where I was lying down on the berth.

"No." Ratchet answered from where he was staring at my vitals on a large green screen. Ten more minutes went by.

"How about now?" I asked even more bored than before.

"No, not yet." Ratchet answered again and I growled in frustration. I really hate checkups from medics because this always happens and I really don't have much patience. Twenty more minutes went by, and I started fidgeting and groaning just to annoy Ratchet for the kicks. Hey, if I'm going to be miserable, then I might as well have some fun.

"Hold still and stop your whining or I'll knock you out with a wrench," Ratchet threatened darkly and I immediately stopped with a triumphant smirk on my faceplates. Red Alert sighed.

"Perhaps we should let her go. Her vitals seem to be intact and fully operational, so there really is no need for her to remain here," Red Alert tried to persuade Ratchet and he looked at her in disbelief.

"I will not have her collapse on the floor dying again," Ratchet retorted and I flinched at that comment. Red Alert crossed her arms with a deep frown on her face and she growled menacingly at Ratchet, and he started to fidget uncomfortably. I giggled at this sight, I never expected him to be afraid of Red Alert.

Ratchet heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fine. You're free to go-" Ratchet started but I ran out of the Med Bay before he could finish. I ran out of the room shouting "Freedom!". I ran out so fast that I didn't even notice Optimus walking towards the Med Bay until I crashed into him on the floor. We landed in a huge mess on the floor of the hallway with him on top of me. I groaned in pain and I think Optimus did the same. Our arms and legs were tangled up, and when we on lined our optics we came face to face with each other only a centimeter away from lip contact. We blushed furiously and we tried to untangle ourselves, but it was at that moment that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had to walk in on that moment. Their jaws dropped at the sight before them.

"I-It's not what it looks like," I stammered as I tried to pull away, except I managed to cause Optimus to lose his footing and make him fall on top of my lips this time.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might not be able to update this for awhile because I'm going to New Hampshire for the weekend. I'll try, but I might not be able to. Well, please keep sending more reviews and comments. Oh, and I hope you guys enjoyed this Optimus/Phoenix embarrassing moment.**


	8. Chapter 8 Flying Robot Sisters

**I'm back from New Hampshire! :-) And I'm really sorry about not updating this fast enough, but the hotel I went to had the weirdest WIFI network. The WIFI password only worked on one device for the amount of time that you're staying and I put the password on my iTouch. Plus, now I've caught my little brother's cold and I've been recuperating and getting caught in the schoolwork that I missed, so yeah.**

**Me: *Cough Cough Cough* *sniffle sniffle* Ugh, I hate being sick. I can't believe I used to love being sick.**

**Cathy: Well, it's not really good to be sick, so I feel for ya.**

**Me: Hey! How did you-never mind. I don't really care. Could you do the disclaimer for me, Cathy?**

**Cathy: Sure! Beccollie doesn't own anything related to Transformers Prime or the TV show itself. She only owns me, the story and all of the OC's except for Astoria. :)**

**Me: Achew! *sniff***

**Cathy: C'mon let's go get you some chicken noodle soup.**

* * *

A bolt of static passed through my body as Optimus's lips landed on mine and I didn't even hear the Twins laughing or anything else because time seemed to freeze at that moment. I sighed contentedly into the kiss, but suddenly a familiar voice sounded through the blur.

"Phoenix?!" Saturn exclaimed and I immediately snapped right out of it. My optics widened and so did her optics; I could easily see the teasing that will surely ensue. Quickly Optimus tried to get off, but he slipped and fell with his helm resting on my chest plates. Everyone gasped at this and Optimus looked both appalled and embarrassed at the same time.

"S-S-Sorry Ph-Phoenix, but I'm a little-stuck," Optimus stuttered and I gave him a weak smile. Suddenly, loud footsteps came from both the rec room and the Med Bay. I groaned in annoyance and I let my helm hit the ground.

"What in the name of Primus is going on here?" Ratchet demanded furiously and when he saw me and Optimus his optics widened and he passed out right there. Red Alert caught him just in time and stared at Optimus angrily, as if he had started putting the moves on me. Everyone from the rec room rushed into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about and they all gasped when they saw Optimus on top of Phoenix.

"Well, look-y here. Looks like Optimus finally decided to settle down and actually find a femme-friend for once," Firestar giggled and I could feel Optimus stiffen in embarrassment, but I remained completely silent.

"Well, if ya didn't want to be my partner on the berth and wanted Optimus instead, you could've just said so and I would've been able to hook you two up." Jazz exclaimed indignantly and I growled in response. Saturn frowned angrily punched Jazz straight in his jaw knocking him backwards a few feet.

"I dare you to say something like that to my sister again and see if I slice and dice you into a pile of scrap metal," Saturn replied darkly and Jazz backed away holding his jaw.

"Nice upper cut, little sis," I said with a smirk gracing my faceplates. "Now, can someone help get us untangled?" I asked through gritted dentals.

"But, how did Optimus land on top of you?" Miko asked curiously and I cringed. I laughed nervously as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I might've ran out of the Med Bay lightning speed and crash into him," I answered sheepishly and I felt Optimus slowly untangling our limbs from each other. As soon as he finished, I quickly got up and ran out of the hallway towards the roof.

"Wait up, Phoenix! I want to go flying too!" Saturn called after me and I burst through the roof door. Running like the wind, I got a head start and leaped into the cool night air and I soon heard the beating of Saturn's blue and green angel wings behind me. I laughed contently as I performed twirls and flips in the starry night; I faintly heard loud clapping in the distance and I opened my optics to see all of the Autobots and humans clapping their hands at the performance. I smiled happily. Saturn took out her sword and it transformed into a guitar. She began to strum a fast-paced song and I immediately began to sway my hips to the beat. **Phoenix, **_Saturn, _both

**Party in Ipanema, baby,**

**I want to party,**

**I want to samba,**

**I want to party,**

**I want to samba,**

**I want to party,**

**And live my life, **_live my life,_

**I want to party, **_party,_

**And fly!**

**Imma fly, fly just like a bird,**

_But you are a bird,_

**Oh yeah, you're right,**

**So let me fly just like a rocket, then **_ok,_

**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen,** I shot straight up into the sky and I free fell down a few feet away from Saturn.

**'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't not stopping' it then,**

**'Cause I just want to live my life, and party, **_hey,_

**All I want is to be free, and rock my body,**

**Ain't nowhere around world that I want to live my life**

**In Rio,**

**'Cause in Rio, I realize,**

**I want to party, **_party,_

**I want to samba, **_party,_

**I want to party, **_party,_

**And fly,**

_I'm that samba, samba,_

_Master, master, master,_

_Master, master,_

_Who shouts out?_

_Imma get your blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster,_

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster,_

_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow,_

_You need to catch up_

You can dance, and dance, but I…

**I want to party, **_party_

**I want to samba, **_party_

**I want to party, **_party_

**I want to samba, **_party_

**I want to party, **_party,_

**And live my life,**_ live my life,_

**I want to party, **_party,_

**And fly.**

(Instrumental Break)

_Caw!_

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,

_Caw!_

_Layalayalayalaya,_

**Hey!**

Layalayalayalayalayalayalaya laya,

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!**

_Caw!_

**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!**

_Caw!_

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!** I finished and I flew towards the cliff preparing to land, but then someone crashes into me, causing us to both crash land in a big ball of limbs and wings.

* * *

**Did you like you it? Please review and comment, but no flames. I hope you guys liked the fluffy sister moment between Saturn and Phoenix. I hope you liked the song in this chapter and I thought it went well with the flying scene.**

**Me: Cathy could you be a dear and *cough, cough, cough* *sniff***

**Cathy: Kk. Beccollie does not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it except for this story and OC's. She also doesn't own Hot Wings played by Will. and Jamie Fox, the song from earlier. Bye, see you next chapter! :-D**


	9. Chapter 9 Sister Comfort

**Hi everyone! Guess what? I'm still sick :-( Okay, so these next few chapters is going to be a little interesting. Well, I'm thankful for all of the wonderful reviews I've been getting so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, only this fanfiction and my OC characters.**

* * *

Saturn scrambles off me and lends me a hand, which I gratefully take as she pulls me up onto my feet and the sound of pounding feet fill my audio receptors. Ratchet slaps Saturn upside the helm and she yelps in pain as she clutches her helm in pain, sending Ratchet a scorching glare.

"What were you thinking? Were you trying to offline your twin?" Ratchet bellowed and Saturn frowned as she muttered a few cybertronian curses under her breath. I chuckled with a teasing smile.

"Saturn's never been the pro at landing," I teased her and she stuck her glossa out at me in defiance. I laughed and Ratchet did a quick scan on my vitals just to make sure I was alright. A loud yawn came from behind me and when I turned around, I saw my new charges looked exhausted and I felt a pang of sympathy for them.

"We should probably take our new friends home now, it's really late and I'm pretty sure they're exhausted from today's sudden excitement," I suggested and all of the Autobots agreed while the children protested in vain.

"Phoenix is correct, it's extremely late and tomorrow the children have school. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Saturn and Phoenix please return the humans back to their homes for the night," Optimus commanded and Saturn looked down at her feet uneasily as she started to play with her feet. I gave her a curious look. _Hey, what's wrong?_ I asked her through our telepathic bond and she looks at me nervously. _Cathy and Karina are from Texas, which is far away from here. So, we'd have to take a ground bridge to take them home and I'm too nervous to ask about getting a ground bridge from Ratchet without getting a wrench to the helm._ Saturn responded and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Um, Optimus?" I asked hesitantly and he looked at me with his piercing bright blue eyes. I nearly became lost in them for a moment, but I immediately snapped out of it to hear what he said.

"Yes, Phoenix?" Optimus asked curiously.

"We kind of need a ground bridge back to our human's house," I answered sheepishly and he gave me a confused look. I sighed. "Karina and Cathy live in a place called…'Texas'," I explained and he nodded with a surprised expression.

"Very well. Ratchet, prepare a Ground Bridge for Phoenix and Saturn," Optimus replied and Ratchet grumpily stomped back down to the rec room to start up the ground bridge. Bumblebee placed both Karina and Cathy in Saturn and my servos carefully. But when Bumblebee gently placed Cathy in her servo, their fingers touched and they both froze as they stared into each other's optics until I poked Saturn's elbow to snap her out of her trance. She blushed bright red and so did Bumblebee; I smirked a devious smirk as both bots separated from each other. I looked at Karina and Cathy and they both were holding the urge to giggle at Saturn's first crush. We glanced at each other and we nodded our heads in understanding at the two soon-to-be lovebirds. Everyone walked back into the base and we all said our good-byes as we walked through the ground bridge to our new home in Texas with our new little friends. I think Earth is going to be a nice place to stay forever.

**The Next Day…**

I woke up to the sunlight pouring into the barn through a few tiny holes in the barn. I stretched my aching limbs to see Saturn's small nest empty and I slowly got up to go look for her; I pushed the barn doors open to see Saturn driving in her turquoise blue motorcycle alt mode.

"Morning, Saturn," I replied cheerfully and she transformed into her bipedal mode in one swift movement with a smile plastered onto her face. Then, I remembered what Alpha Trion told me and my smile faltered a little, unfortunately, was noticed by my sister.

"What's wrong, Phoenix?" Saturn asked me and I explained to her about my vision with Alpha Trion. Her optics widened and they were filled with coolant, but I couldn't tell if it was for joy or fear.

"Hey, don't worry. We're getting our big brothers back. You should happy about that," I comforted her and she nodded her helm with a weak smile.

"I'm just sad that we've got to go to Unicron's core and defeat him. I'm terrified of going down there," Saturn explained and I nodded my helm sadly.

"I know, but we have to, otherwise whose going to get stop him from destroying Cathy and Karina's home?" I asked her softly and she sighed sadly.

"Why does it have to be us, though? We're always the ones who have to make the sacrifices and pay the consequences for them," Saturn whispered as more coolant tears streamed down her face plates. I hugged her tightly and I rubbed small circles around her back as a sign of comfort for her; I knew she was hurting and I needed to be strong for her. She's too young to face tragedies, but because of the fragging war, she lost the chance to live a semi normal life as a Guardian.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to turn out alright, Saturn. We'll have our brothers alive and by our side again, and we'll be able to even the odds between the 'cons and be done with this war. You just need to have faith," I comforted my sister and she only sniffled in response. She looked up at me with sad eyes and I smiled at her.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Saturn asked and I gave her a genuine smile.

"I guess I'm just awesome like that," I joked and she laughed causing me to join her. Then, she gave me an evil smirk and I knew what she was going to bring up next.

"So, how was your kiss with Optimus Prime?" she asked slyly and I blushed furiously. I dropped her and I shifted uncomfortably.

"It wasn't…well…I'dbelyingifIsaidIdidn'tenjoyit," I rambled too quick for her to catch. She raised an eyebrow and I smirked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you jealous?" I asked cockily and she gagged.

"Ew! Gross! I don't like him like that!" Saturn exclaimed horrified and I laughed at her. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then, who do you like?" I asked her curiously and she shifted around uncomfortably.

"Um….If I tell you, will you promise not to go overboard and have a little 'chat' with him?" Saturn asked quietly and my gaze softened. I sighed.

"If it means that much to you, then yes. However, if it's one of the Terror Twins, then I'm not going to keep that promise," I told her sternly and she stared at me with horror and disgusted optics.

"I wouldn't have a crush on them even if they were the **last **mechs in the universe!" Saturn screeched. I laughed at her outburst.

"Okay, now tell me whose the lucky mech?" I asked her excitedly. Mechs never really took interest in me, but a lot have taken interest in Saturn and the ones that broke her spark answered to me. They always left with a broken limb from me.

"Bumblebee," Saturn whispered and I squealed with joy for her. He seems like a good mech for her. She blushed bright red.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I'm sorry this took me so long, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and I'm still a little sick. I hope you liked the comforting sisters moment between Saturn and Phoenix and their confessions moment too. Please keep up with your reviews and comments b/c I really appreciate them.**


	10. Chapter 10 Amber

**Okay so here's a new chapter and I think you guys are going to like this one. This one also has a bit of drama and violence. You guys will get to see a more...different side of Phoenix that I think you're going to find both funny and awesome. Please enjoy. Oh, and my cold is finally gone! Well, maybe in a few more days. And in two days it'll be a very important day for me. It's going to be my birthday! Hooray! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own this story and OC's except for Astoria. Please continue to review and comment b/c it really gives me confidence to continue this story.**

* * *

and Phoenix to base. We heard that! Oh, and your little confessions too, so watch it. Sideswipe out.: Are comm. links cackled and we froze. A green and white portal appeared inside the barn. We walked through them and we saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood by the controls with evil smirks.

"So Fifi, what did it feel like to kiss the great Optimus Prime?" Sunstreaker asked slyly.

"Sunstreaker," a deep baritone voice warned from behind us. I turned around to see Optimus with a dark expression on his faceplates. My faceplates burned bright pink and I heard snickers from the Twins.

"Aw…baby Phoenix is blushing!" Sunstreaker exclaimed with a smirk on his face. My fists glowed red with anger. Next, my right optic twitches in anger and my protocols start racing out of control.

_Activate fire sword._

_Activate talon claws._

_Activate rocket soles._

_Activate Amber._

My optics turn bright orange and I let out a roar so powerful that it knocks everyone in the room onto the floor. I search the room for the two targets and I locate them hiding and trembling behind flock member, Ratchet and fire forms around my wrists.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe prepare to be terminated!" I shriek a battle cry and lunge at the two nuisances. They scream in fear and try to run out of the room, but I used my rocket soles to fly sonic fast in front of the exit and use my wings to prevent them from escaping. Screaming in fear, both idiots run for the around the room and I chase after them while trying to slice them with my sword of fire.

"Phoenix stop!" my sister, Saturn commands and I freeze in place confused. _Why did she just call me Phoenix? Whose Phoenix? My designation is Amber._ I thought confused.

"My designation is Amber, Sister Saturn," I reminded her and her optics widened in understanding, but then she gulps. _What was that about? Maybe because she pities the twins_.

"This won't end well." Saturn grumbles, but I've already resumed chasing the twins who were able to get away from my grasps while I was distracted.

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

"What did, Phoenix mean by 'My designation is Amber'?" Optimus asked and I cringed as I rubbed my neck sheepishly. _How am I going to explain this to Optimus Prime? He's not going to be happy about this, maybe even start to mistrust Phoenix. Not to mention he might be disturbed by this news and not like Phoenix anymore._ I thought frantically and I began to tremble.

"Are you alright, Saturn?" Optimus asked concerned and I started fidgeting with my feet.

"Um…I'm not sure if I should tell you about Phoenix's….um…." I trailed unsure of what to call it. I sighed and rubbed my face plates in frustration.

"Disorder!" I exclaimed after a few moments of thinking and I was about to run when a large blue hand crashed into my wing turning me around to face them. I winced when at the tight grip Optimus had on my wing and I began to tremble at his stern gaze directed at me. He must've noticed my distress and his gaze softened as his grip on my wing lessened.

"Okay…um…the thing is that, Phoenix was born with some kind of disorder, which we didn't find out about until one day she got extremely angry and tore a mean femme's arm off her body," I started and Optimus's optics went huge. "Of course it had been an accident, but we later found out that she has a split personality when she gets really angry. She's been able to control for many eons, but I think the Twins went a little too far with their teasing. Her systems have the cyber bird protocols, particularly the cyber phoenix's protocols." I explained more carefully and he nodded his helm understanding.

"So, when these protocols are activated her designation is Amber?" Optimus asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know anything about Phoenix, so don't bring her up and if she asks, then just say that she reminds you of another femme that looks exactly like her," I warned him and he nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, I realized Amber was chasing the Twins with her fire sword and my optics widened in realization. Two horrible screams were heard from down the hall and we bolted out of the rec room with Optimus in the lead towards he screams. When we got into the rec room, we saw Phoenix about to cut Sunstreaker in half with Sideswipe curled up in a feeble ball on the ground by the wall.

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

I was just about to slice Sunstreaker when Saturn screamed.

"Amber, freeze!" I immediately froze in mid swipe with my sword in mid air. Sunstreaker took the opportunity to dash towards Sideswipe and I roared in anger. I lunged for the Twins, but a large hand grabbed my waist and pinned me to the wall against their large frame. My face was pressed against their, I mean **his,** chest keeping me from attacking them. I looked up into the optics of my lover and I gave him a sly grin.


	11. Chapter 11 Tears

**So, what did you think of the previous chapter? Funny right? Well, here's a another chapter and this one's even funnier than the other one. I think you'll like it. My birthday's in just 2 more days! Please review and comment on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime except for this story. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

He looked at me with worried and confused optics, I placed my helm against his helm and I snuggled into his frame feeling him stiffen and his frame heating up. I went up on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a few kisses around his face watching his whole face turn bright red and his frame burning at my kisses.

"Um…A-A-Amber, w-w-w-w-what are you doing?" Optimus stuttered nervously and I looked him square in the optics with a playful grin. I rest helm against his neck feeling his spark pounding against mine with desire and embarrassment. I looked over my shoulder to see Saturn, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and pretty much the entire base staring at our PDA in the training room with jaws dropped and optics wide, but I just smirked at this with an idea popping up in my processor.

"Optimus?" I whispered in his ear and he gulped nervously.

"Y-Y-Yes, Amber?" Optimus answered shakily and he tried to push me away, but I kept my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Did you know that you're the **only **mech that's caught my attention? A mech that's able to hold **both **me and Phoenix's affection?" I asked him and he froze.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Phoenix, Amber?" Saturn asked curiously and I laughed clinging to Optimus's neck firmly to keep myself from falling.

"Me and Phoenix are **one femme**. We always talked whenever she meditated or was lost in thought, especially when she was taken captive aboard the _Nemesis," _I told her gently and everyone gasped.

"Ph-Phoenix was captured?" Saturn squeaked and I face palmed.

"I shouldn't have said that," I muttered, but Saturn heard that.

"What do you mean?" Saturn demanded and I let out a heavy sigh with a roll of my optics.

"Listen, it's not that big of a deal. She got captured, chained, Megatron flirted with her, tried to inject Decepticon coding into her and she summoned me to help her escape and damage the_ Nemesis._Not that big of a deal. She wasn't even planning on telling anybody because she thought it would just be a waste of time," I explained nonchalantly. Saturn's eye twitched and so did the corner of her mouth. I gulped and Optimus shoved me off him and I slammed my helm into the wall with a sickening thud. Everyone froze as they looked at me and Saturn grabbed me by the neck with a crazed glint in her optics, then she slapped me hard in the face.

Immediately, everything went black for a few moments and then a flash of rainbow colors hit me like a wave, then everything became clear. Saturn was holding me by my shoulders with angry optics and everyone was staring at me with horror in their optics. A pang of immense pain gripped my spark and I screamed in agony while holding my helm in both servos with my optics tightly closed. After about a minute of immense pain, a bunch of different memories from my subconscious flooded my processor and I looked at everyone of them with horror and disgust.

"By the AllSpark what did I do?" I screamed and I ran out of base still clutching my helm tightly. I ran a random direction and I didn't look back, but I just bolted straight up into the sky until I crash landed onto the top of base in tears.

"Phoenix!" a voice called me, but I ignored them and continued to cry. It felt so good to cry after so many years of holding it all inside of my spark. The sound of heavy footsteps filled my audio receptors, so I shielded my whole body with my wings to keep bots from seeing me cry.

"Phoenix, what's wrong? What happened back there? Why did you just start screaming?" Bulkhead asked me gently and I just cried louder. "Are you crying?" Bulkhead asked in shock. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave me alone! P-Please!" I yelled from inside my wings and I heard a clap of thunder. Rain poured down from thick black clouds in torrents as more and more coolant streamed down my silver face. The downpour pelted my sleek orange wings, chassis, orange and red wings, orange metal feathered shoulders, black and one strip boots, silver stomach, silver claws, wavy orange metal hair flowed close to my face and my three orange, red and yellow feathers drooped. I stayed like that until I went a deep recharge with more coolant streaming down my cheeks.

**Optimus's P.O.V.**

When Saturn grabbed Phoenix by the neck, I began to worry.

What shocked me the most was when Saturn slapped Phoenix hard in the faceplates, I even winced at the echoing sound of her hand coming down hard on her face. Then, Phoenix's eyes just glaze over and she starts screaming in pain while holding her helm with her optics tightly closed. Saturn looked extremely worried and all traces of anger seemed to have left her as she tried to snap her sister out of it.

"By the AllSpark what did I do?" Phoenix screamed and ran out of the room. Everyone stared at Saturn's eyes glazed over and Bumblebee shook her awake, but when she came to she started to cry. Everybody went around the base to go look for Phoenix and Bulkhead found her on the roof, but when he came back he told us that she wanted to be alone.

"What's the matter with her? She's never acted like this before and neither has Saturn," Sideswipe asked worriedly.

"I think I know what happened," Bulkhead exclaimed and he quickly explained to them about her bird mode. "Amber is basically a really…..outgoing and odd version of Phoenix. Unlike Amber, Phoenix **never** tries to use extreme violence like Amber did to get revenge on the Twins. She would pound the living daylights out of them, but she'd never try and kill them with her sword," Bulkhead explained which made a lot more sense.

"But that doesn't explain why she was all over Optimus." Jazz pointed out and everyone snickered at that causing me to turn red with embarrassment by that part.

"I'm getting there," Bulkhead snapped. "Anyways, as a sparkling Phoenix never spent time with other femmes because she found them too feminine and she mostly hung around her brothers and sister. Her brothers loved sparring, so that hobby quickly became an obsession with her and no one ever beat her in sparring because of that. Even though many mechs were attracted to her, none of them caught her interest, so she devoted most of her time to sparring, art and controlling her powers." Bulkhead explained.

"Wrong," Saturn replied hoarsely. Everyone looked at Saturn confused.

"What do you mean by 'wrong'?" Moonracer asked confused and Saturn shook her head.

"Phoenix never was interested in mechs, but Amber was somewhat interested in a few. However that only happened during the Phoenix bird mating season. I think Amber went after Prime like that because we're either close to mating season or…." Saturn trailed off uncomfortably.

"Or what?" Firestar asked amusedly. Saturn gulped.

"If I tell you, then she'll offline me in my recharge." Saturn responded and she walked out of the room without a sound.

**A Few Hours later….**

"Hey, where's Phoenix?" Cathy asked once she hopped out of Saturn's passenger seat and I froze._ Where was she?_ No one had seen her since she ran outside.

"I think she's still up on the roof," Chromia answered from her spot against Ironhide's chest.

"I'll go check on her," I told Cathy and everyone in the room sneered. I paused and I sent them a questioning look before walking towards the exit of the base.

I climbed up the ladder onto the rooftop to feel a light drizzle in the air, after I climbed out I saw Phoenix sitting at the edge of the cliff with her arms wrapped around her knees and her fiery wings drooping as she stared off into the sunset. For a moment, I was mesmerized by the beautiful femme in front of me. She actually looked like what humans call an 'angel' with the orange light bouncing off her wet armor gave her the illusion of having an aurora around her, but there have been many stories of Guardians of the AllSpark possessing powerful and magical abilities. Snapping out of my trance, I quietly walked up to her sitting form.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice whispered and I was surprised to hear the femme who took down a whole platoon of Decepticons on her own whisper so quietly.

"I-It's alright. I know that wasn't really you," I reassured her. She sighed sadly and shook her head as she stood up.

"Thanks. I think I'm just going to head home." Phoenix told me and she got up went back to base.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed Optimus Prime and Amber's embarrassing moment plese review, rate and comment, but no flames.**


	12. Chapter 12 Saturn and Bee Part 1

**I love your reviews, please keep it coming with them. This chapter is a Saturn/Bee moment curtesy of AutoRacer1 who asked me to create a moment between these two. I hope you guys like it and sorry about not updating this sooner I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, but I do own this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

I was walking around base aimlessly with nothing to do. I feel pretty bad for Phoenix though, since she's the one with the cyber bird's DNA inside her programming, but there's nothing we can do to take it out of her programming. Saturn was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into a certain yellow scout who was also lost in his thoughts. Both young bots fell back and landed on their butts with a loud thud. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my sore aft and I glared at the bot that crashed into me, but my gaze immediately softened when I saw Bee rubbing his helm in pain.

"Sorry, Bee I was sort of lost in my thoughts and I wasn't really paying attention to the things around me," I apologized sheepishly and he sent me an adorable sympathetic smile. I can't help it, Bumblebee is just too adorable, cute and sympathetic and understanding….

":It's okay, Saturn. I wasn't really paying attention either.:" Bumblebee beeped with a sheepish grin. He Stood up and he held out his hand for me, I took his offered hand gratefully and he pulled me up to my feet. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes for the longest amount of time, but the Twins just had to ruin our like they did with Phoenix and Optimus.

"Aw, lookie here, Sunny! Little Bee and the little Guitarist are holding each other close!" Sideswipe yelled loudly and we both cringed in embarrassment. We separated quickly and I felt my face turn bright red and Bee did the same thing. Sunstreaker came around the corner with Jazz right beside him with mischievous grins on their faceplates.

"Bee sure knows how to pick em'." Jazz commented with a wry grin and our blushes deepened.

":Shut up, Jazz! I just helped her stand up since I accidently knocked her onto the floor:" Bee stated indignantly and Sunny, Sides and Jazz snickered.

"What's the matter, Saturn? Were you swooning over Bee so much that you fell on the floor?" Sunny teased and at that point my faceplates were on fire because he was kind of right. They took my silence as a yes and they roared with laughter.

Thundering footsteps sounded from behind us and we turned around to see angry Ironhide and Chromia with deep frowns on their faces.

"What's all this commotion about? Can't two sparkmates get a descent amount of recharge around here?" Ironhide roared at the Twins and Jazz who immediately cringed in fear. Chromia looked between my deep red faceplates to Bumblebee's pink faceplates and to the three cowering mechs with a deep frown on her face.

"What are you three aft heads doing to Saturn and Bee?" Chromia demanded and Ironhide abruptly stopped yelling at them to face Chromia with a confused face.

"You boneheads better not be pestering Bee and Saturn like you did to Phoenix and Prime," Ironhide threatened them suddenly understanding.

"Well, they had it comin'. It's not my 'ault they do their PDA 'n front o' everyone!" Jazz exclaimed indignantly. The Twins nodded in agreement while Ironhide let out a heavy sigh shaking his head.

"Look, Prime's already horrible with femmes and I don't think the femmes that good with mechs so leave 'em alone. Ya here, Jazz?" Ironhide stated firmly and Jazz snorted in disbelief.

"Those two don't even know they've got da' hots for each other an' I'm a just tryin' to show em' dat," Jazz declared with a huff and he left the room fuming. Chromia turned to the two Twins who were trying to tiptoe out of the room with a deadly glare.

"Don't even think about messing with Bee and Saturn or else I'll tell Prime and Phoenix," Chromia warned them and they lifted their hands up in defeat. I couldn't take this anymore. Everyone's acting as if we're already dating and it's making me feel uncomfortable, so I ran out of the room to hide my utter humiliation and embarrassment. I ran with my optics closed with unshed tears and I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Saturn!" Ratchet yelled in fury and when I opened my optics his was staring at me in confusion, but I just got back up and continued to run. "Wait, what's wrong, Saturn?" Ratchet called. I ran into the rec room completely out of breath and hid in a corner, but the children saw me and walked over to my huddled form.

"Saturn, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Raf and Cathy asked me curiously at the same time. Raf, Cathy, Jack, Karina and Miko were standing around me watching me with concerned eyes as more coolant slid down my cheeks.

So, I explained to them what happened and Cathy and Karina's faces changed from concerned to absolute anger with shaking balled up fists.

"Where are the Twins?" Cathy seethed with so much venom that Jack, Miko and Raf looked at her worriedly and they took a step away from her. I looked at her nervously, but I told her that they were in the Med Bay with Ratchet and Red Alert. Her and Karina stomped over to the Med Bay with me and the other humans behind them in tow.

**A Few Minutes Later In The Med Bay…**

"Sunstreaker!" Cathy screamed with rage causing everyone, but Karina to jump.

"Sideswipe!" Karina yelled with just as much rage as her younger sister.

"What?" both Twins asked annoyed as they turned around to face them, but their optics widened in surprise when they saw both girls with fire in their eyes. Ratchet and Red Alert looked at the girls surprised and warily.

"If you treat Saturn and Bee the way you today, then…" Karina trailed off furiously.

"We will be your worst nightmare!" Cathy finished menacingly with narrowed eyes and Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker with a worried face.

"You'll wish that you could face Megatron in a battle to the death." Karina added and everyone stared at the two sisters in astonishment.

"Y-Y-You're not the boss of us, squirts," Sideswipe stuttered indignantly with a deep scowl on his face and Karina grinned evilly.

"Optimus and Phoenix are," Raf retorted with a mischievous grin on his face and Sideswipe growled.

"Optimus is our boss, not Phoenix," Sideswipe growled and I crossed my arms with a 'are you serious' face. I placed a hand up to my comm. link and I called Phoenix right there on the spot as the Twins were fighting with the humans. I explained to her what was happening and she said she'd be right there with Optimus in a few minutes.

"You guys do realize I just called Phoenix and she said she'll be right here with Optimus, right?" I asked them and they both gaped at me, even Ratchet and Red Alert were looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Why did you do that?" Sunny squeaked in fear with wide optics and smirked.

"Well, you could've just said that you were sorry to me and Bee and you wouldn't be in this situation, but you forced my hand. The same with Nixie and Prime," I replied and I skipped out of the room with a smug expression. However, I hovered at the doorway and I turned my helm around to face the Twins who were trembling in fear.

"By the way, Saturn and the children 1 and Terror Twins 0." I exclaimed and I ran out of the room with the laughing children following me. We stopped running right outside the rec room to catch our breaths as we laughed in between gasps.

"That was hilarious!" Miko exclaimed as she clutched her sides with tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"For once I agree with Miko. The look on the Twins' faces was absolutely priceless!" Jack exclaimed and Karina blushed bright pink from the compliment.

":What's so funny?" someone beeped behind me and I spun around to see Bee looking at us curiously.

Through deep breaths, I explained to Bee what had happened in the Med Bay with the Twins and the Sisters, except for the part where I was crying and he made loud beeping laughs.

":That's so funny!:" Bee exclaimed and when I looked down the children had disappeared. Bee must've noticed my expression because he looked around too.

":Hey, where did the kids go?:" Bee asked confusedly and I just shrugged my shoulders in response. Bee stared at me for a moment and he scratched the back of his helm in embarrassment; that's when I realized he was checking me out. I blushed a little, but he didn't notice.

":Um…I'm sorry if the Twins….hurt your feelings earlier.:" Bee apologized and I nodded because for some reason my voice had left me. Bee took a step back, but neither of us noticed a trip wire there and a bucket of yellow and a bucket of black splattered me with paint. I coughed as some of the paint went in my mouth and one thought came to mind.

"SUNNY! SIDES! YOU ARE SO GOING OFFLINE!" I screamed with pure rage and I hissed in pain as the paint started to go into my optics. Quickly, I tried to wipe the paint out of my optics, but that only made things worse and I couldn't see anything as the paint continued to sting my optics.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13 Saturn and Bee part 2

**Here's part 2 of Saturn and Bee's moment and I think you'll find this quite funny. Plz keep reviewing and rating this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime excpet for this story and OC's.**

* * *

":Wow, calm down, Saturn. Here let me help you.:" Bee beeped and I felt him grab my hands as he tried to wipe my optics, but it still didn't help.

"Bee, I still can't see and this paint is stinging my optics really badly and it's making me feel itchy," I grumbled.

":Let me take you to the wash wracks to wash off the paint.:" Bee offered and I felt his strong arms pick me up bridal style.

"Wow…um…Bee, I can walk you know," I reassured him as I struggled to fight back a blush from my cheeks. He chuckled.

":I know, but you can't see where you're going.:" Bee pointed out and I out an exasperated sigh as he carried me to the wash wracks. Bee opened the door and he placed me on my feet on the cool tiled floor. Suddenly, warm water sprayed my body and a wet towel was rubbed against my breastplates and I jumped away from the towel, except that made me slip on the floor. Luckily, someone wrapped their arm around my waist just before I fell to the ground.

":Saturn, it's just me. I'm going to try and get all this paint off you.:" Bee beeped in reassurance and I relaxed a bit. Bee continued to rub the towel around my torso gently and the rest of my body until he reached my optics, and by then some of the paint had washed off my optics and I could only see a few faint traces of light.

":Okay, this might sting a little, so I need you not to squirm too much okay. The paint is really caked on your optics.:" Bumblebee told me.

"Okay," I told him and Bee firmly rubbed the towel on my optics and I tried not to squirm. It stung for a little bit, but eventually Bee told me that he was finished. I blinked a couple of times and I was able to see Bee standing right in front of me with the towel in one hand and his other arm was wrapped around my waist keeping me from falling. Water was streaming down Bee's yellow helm as he held me close to him and a deep red blush spread across our faces as we realized what position we were in. Bee quickly let me go and tried to take a few steps back, but he ended up slipping onto the floor, I tried to help him up and I fell on top of him as a result. My helm rested against his chest and I hesitantly peered up at him only to see his bright blue optics staring into my bright blue optics with an unreadable expression in them. Carefully, I tried to stand up, but surprisingly Bee held me down to his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

":Saturn…I've wanted to tell you that…um…I r-r-really…like you.:" Bee stammered and I cocked my head in confusion.

"As a friend?" I asked sadly.

":N-N-N-No! I-I-I mean…um….I think…I mean know that…I love you, even if it's been only for a couple of days. You're the most…beautiful and brave femme I've ever met.:" Bee beeped timidly and I blushed bright red.

"I-I-I love you too, Bee." I told him shyly and he made excited beeping noises in happiness.

Slowly, I inched closer to Bee's face and he pulled me up into a sitting position along with him against the wall and he turned off the water. I leaned forward and Bee copied me until we were only centimeters apart, I bit my lip in excitement at thought of my first kiss, then Bee cupped my face with his large hands and pulled me into a soft kiss on my lips. We stayed like that for a long time until the door to the bathroom opened and we froze.

"Uh…Bee? Saturn? What are you doing?" Firestar asked with a smug look on her face.

"Um…there was a trip wire in the hallway and Bee tripped on it, but instead of the paint falling on him it fell on me," I told her and her smile grin wider.

"Uh huh, so then why are you sitting in Bee's lap in the wash wracks with each other's arms wrapped around each other while lip locking?" Firestar asked trying to hide her laughter.

"Yeah, um…the paint covered my optics and I couldn't see, plus it was stinging my optics and he tried to wipe it off, but it didn't work so he took me to the wash wracks to get it off," I finished uneasily and Firestar snickered.

"But, how did that lead to this?" Firestar asked pointing to us on the floor.

"Should I tell Phoenix this?" Firestar asked slyly and we both gulped, which caused Firestar to burst out laughing.

"Oh, don't worry because I already know," Phoenix popped up beside her and she sent a sly grin to us.

"Um…Phoenix i-i-i-it's not what it looks like," I stammered, but her grin widen and I cocked my head in confusion. I felt Bee tremble under me and I entwined our fingers to comfort him, Phoenix motioned for me to come with her. Bee helped me up and we walked out of the wash wracks holding hands, when we entered the rec room everyone turned to face us with smiles on their faceplates.

"So, I take it you both are sparkmates?" Que asked innocently and our faces turned bright pink in embarrassment.

"N-No, we're not even mechfriend/femmefriend yet," I stammered feebly. The room went completely silent.

"So, there's still a chance for me and you to be a couple?" Sideswipe asked jokingly and Bee immediately wrapped his arms around me possessively. Red Alert slapped Sides with a wrench in the helm, which made him go out cold followed by Sunny.

"Aw, lil' Bee is keep in' 'er close t' 'im," Jazz exclaimed with sly grin and I blushed red. Elita-One slapped him right in his aft? What the frag was that?

"Jazz, I suggest you stop pestering the two otherwise you're sleeping on the floor tonight," Elita-One threatened and Jazz grumbled as he rubbed his sore aft.

"Bee, if you want to date Saturn, then it's fine by me," Phoenix reassured the nervous mech and I smiled happily.

"Saturn," Optimus called and I turned to face him. "You have my approval to court with Bumblebee." He stated with a soft smile and my smile grew. Without a second thought, I grabbed Bee's hand and pulled him out towards the roof, I pulled him towards the edge and I turned to face him.

":Saturn, would you like to be my femmefriend?:" Bee asked me sheepishly and I nodded excitedly. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around Bee's neck and stood on my tiptoes, and I kissed him passionately. Immediately, he kissed me back and he nibbled on my lip playfully while he rubbed my hips gently with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. As we kissed, the others were watching everything through the video screen in the rec room. The sky displayed a beautiful array of orange, red, yellow and purple throughout the Nevada Desert with a few very faint stars watching the new happy couple.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope you liked the Saturn/Bumblebee moment in this chapter, AutoRacer1. Please keep up with the reviews and comments. No flames please and I let me explain the weird moment with Jazz and Elita-One. In most fanfictions, Elita-One and Optimus Prime are always a couple, so in this one I made Optimus fall in love with Phoenix, while Elita-One and Jazz were a couple.**


	14. Chapter 14 Comet's Revival

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating this fanfiction, but from now on I'm only going to try and update this storyonce or twice every week because these past few weeks have been kind of going by really fast. So, here's a new chapter and it's mostly going to be about Phoenix's internal conflict and I'm thinking about having her brothers come back to life in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime except for this story and my OC characters. I also don't own Astoria because she's actually a part of the transformers world.**

* * *

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

I smiled as everyone in the rec room were watching Bumblebee and Saturn share their first kiss as mechfriend and femmefriend. My little twin is growing up so fast, but I'm happy for her. At least, she has someone else to rely on and she can have some normality in her hectic life. I wish that I had someone who would protect me, someone who would hold me close to their spark, someone whose not afraid of what I am, someone who'll care for me no matter how tough the situation is, someone who actually understands me and someone who likes me for who I am. Someone who won't judge me, someone who can put up with my weird personality and someone who isn't afraid of me. Quickly, I pushed those thoughts out of my processor and walked to the training room to try to keep my mind off those topics. Once I start thinking those things, that's when I start to get all depressed, then Saturn's going to notice, she's going to confront me about it, I won't want to answer her, then we're going to start fighting and that usually ends with her crying and me sulking. And honestly, I'm not in the mood to go through with all of that and I just want to take my anger out on the dummies in the training room. I walked in and started shooting at the dummies and targets with my guns, taking my frustrations out on the inanimate objects for about half an hour.

"Hey, Phoenix!" Cathy called from the door and I turned around to give her a faint smile. I lunged at the dummy and crushed it into a pile of scrap metal; I left it there on the floor and turned around to see all of the children staring at me with huge eyes and jaws dropped. I gave them a smug grin.

"What? Did you like the show?" I asked them and they immediately snapped out of it.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Miko exclaimed loudly much to Jack's chagrin.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Raf, agreed with an excited smile.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Jack asked curiously and I smiled faintly as I took a seat up against the wall to rest a bit.

"Well, I had four older brothers who were famous for sparring back on Cybertron. It was also a great hobby for them and since my parents were usually busy for most part of the day, it was their jobs to make sure my twin and I got our necessary training. They were not only our mentors, but they were also our best friends," I stated dolefully and Cathy placed a comforting hand on my leg.

"Didn't you have any other friends besides your brothers?" Karina asked curiously and I looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Well, there were a number of reasons why I didn't have many friends, but I don't really want to bore you with them," I told them, but they kept begging me to tell them. Eventually, I gave in.

"Okay, okay. I was never really the social type and one day when I went to school for the first time, I got into a really horrible fight with most of the kids and my parents decided to home school me. So, normally I'd hang out with my brothers and their friends, but at least Saturn had a couple of friends. Plus, my love for sparring kept me busy and controlling my anger took up a lot of time for me. Not a lot of femmes liked me that much because of how unfeminine I acted. That and when the war on Cybertron broke out, it became dangerous for Guardians and most of them ended up dying," I explained hesitantly.

"Wait, so are you and Saturn the last of your kind?" Jack asked worriedly and I nodded solemnly.

"So, what's going to happen to your race?" Cathy asked and I looked at her confusedly. "I mean, how are you going to keep the Guardians' species alive?" Cathy clarified.

"Most likely if Saturn and Bee's relationship leads to something more, then they'll have sparklings and continue on with our species," I explained to her and Miko snickered. I raised a confused optic ridge up at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked confusedly as all of the children were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Phoenix, you're really clueless," Cathy exclaimed as she giggled loudly and they all started laughing uncontrollably. Now, they lost me.

"Okay, you lost me," I exclaimed confusedly and their laughter quickly died down.

"What are **you** going to do to help continue your species?" Miko asked and that's when I understood what they were laughing about.

"Not much I really can do considering that I don't have a mate," I answered nonchalantly on the outside, while on the inside I was struggling to keep from blushing.

"Oh, really? Are you sure that a certain Prime isn't a potential candidate?" Karina asked slyly and then the alarms sounded saving me from having to continue that conversation. I ran into the rec room to see everyone gathered around Ratchet who was furiously typing at the Ground Bridge's controls.

"Why'd the alarms go off, Hatchet?" Ironhide asked gruffly and Ratchet scowled deeply.

"I told you not to call me that," Ratchet retorted. "It seems as though a certain pod is hurtling in the middle of Arizona with strange symbols on the surface. It appears to be in the language of the Guardians," Ratchet explained and I froze. Something told me that this pod was no ordinary pod, could it be one of my brothers? I thought excitedly. Saturn and I rushed to the controls with excited smiles and we quickly translated the symbols.

"Here lies a flash of bright light that is as bright as the brightest star in the entire universe. Slain in battle before his time, treat him well and he will be completely loyal to you. He has a spark as bright as the Nova Star, the comet of light," Saturn and I read the cryptic symbols in unison. The room was completely silent and the sisters shared a knowing look together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arcee asked voicing everyone besides the two sisters' thoughts.

"It means a fallen warrior who died in battle is given a second chance at life if we get to him before the Decepticons do," Saturn explained eagerly.

"Do you know this fallen warrior?" Elita-One asked her and we shared a knowing smile.

"I guess you could say that," we replied at the same time and everyone looked at us suspiciously.

"You know something, don't you," Firestar stated with a curious look on her faceplates.

"We'll explain later, but right now we've got to get that pod before the Decepticons get their grimy servos on it," I replied hurriedly and Saturn ran into the cargo hold where they were keeping the All Spark securely guarded.

"Phoenix, what are you not telling us?" Optimus demanded and gave him a weak smile.

"Remember when I went offline?" I asked him and he nodded grimly. "Let's just say that me and Saturn won't be the last Guardians anymore," I told him and he gave me a confused look.

"Wait, are you saying that that pod is going to be one of your family members?" Andromeda asked perplexedly and I smiled.

"You could say that," I said and Saturn slid into the room with the All Spark in her servos.

"Ready to bring back one our favorite big brothers?" Saturn asked mischievously and I snorted.

"Sure, but good luck when he meets your new mechfriend," I replied and Saturn face palmed in annoyance.

"Oh Primus, I'm totally fragged this time," Saturn exclaimed sadly and I laughed.

"Well, at least you won't be interrogated like Bee most likely will," I added and she groaned.

"Ratchet, open up a Ground Bridge to those coordinates. Phoenix, Saturn, Arcee, Ironhide and I will retrieve the pod," Optimus commanded and Ratchet swiftly opened the Ground Bridge. We hurried through the Ground Bridge just in time to see the pod crash into a dry desert similar to the Nevada Desert outside of base, but this one was a lot larger. The pod must've skidded the floor and stopped in the middle of the desert leaving a huge crater in its path. Saturn and I dashed over to the gray and silver pod, but beams of energy were being shot at us from the other side of the pod. When I looked up, I saw Knock Out and about 10 decepticon drones shooting at us and I growled menacingly at them. The Autobots ran up to our position and engaged into battle with the decepticons leaving us to handle with the pod.

"How are we going to bring Comet back to life with the All Spark?" Saturn asked stumped. I look at the battle and I noticed that there seemed to be more Decepticons joining in the fight; we didn't have much time left.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out quick because there are more decepticons coming," I said and the All Spark began to glow a familiar surreal light blue.

"I'll go and help and guard the pod, you worry about bringing our brother back," Saturn stated and I nodded my helm in agreement. Saturn stood in front of the pod with her spread out and a blue-green energy field surrounded in front of her and the pod with me inside. The All Spark levitated in front of me and I closed my eyes allowing the All Spark's energy to wash over my entire being, when I opened my optics again, I shoot a powerful beam of light blue energy at the pod.

"Comet of Light, arise!" I shouted and everything was silent as the pod began to glow and the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. The light emitting from my servos stopped, the shifting of gears froze and I opened my optics to see a large mech covered in silver and gray armor with silver wings stood before me with a lopsided grin on his faceplates.

"Did you miss me, little sis?" Comet asked playfully. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea," I whispered in his audio receptor, the force field collapsed and energon-curdling scream snapped us out of our trance. We whirled around to see Saturn being stunned by an electrifying rod and we immediately joined the battle successfully defeating the 'Cons. After a few minutes, Saturn was able to move again and she immediately gave Comet the tightest hug she could muster.

"Phoenix, is this your older brother, Comet?" Ironhide asked curiously and I nodded with a huge grin on my faceplates. "Well, I see where you got your fighting skills. The name's Ironhide, the Weapons Specialist." Ironhide said as he shook Comet's servo.

"Good to meet you. I'm hoping my younger sisters weren't too much trouble," Comet said sternly and we both cringed at that comment.

"Comet, you are welcome to join our team of Autobots here on Earth," Optimus Prime stated with a welcoming smile gracing his faceplates. Huh, he looks a lot younger and better when he's smiling.

"Thank you, I would very much like to join your team and watch my younger sisters," Comet thanked him gratefully.

"Ratchet to base, requesting a Ground Bridge back to base," Optimus called Ratchet on his comm. link.

"Comet," Saturn called uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it? Please tell me your not expecting a sparkling," Comet teased and her optics widened in horror. I elbowed him in the ribs and sent him a glare.

"No, um…it's just that….I…have a new….mechfriend," Saturn finished with her optics closed and Comet sighed heavily with a grim smile.

"Well, for a second there you scared me, but once we get to base I'm interrogating both of you." Comet stated and the Ground Bridge opened up. Comet and Saturn raced into the Ground Bridge with Ironhide right behind them leaving me walking alone with Optimus silently. Let me describe it to you in one word, awkward.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm actually going to make the next few chapters pretty long, so just keep that in mind. I think you're going to like Comet and just to remind you that Comet is the eldest out of all the siblings in Phoenix's family. Please review and rate this story and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 List of Alt Modes

**Author's Note**

**This page is just to tell you what types of cars that Phoenix and Saturn turn into to. Saturn's alt mode is a turquoise 2011 Honda CR-Z (ZF1). Phoenix is an orange 2003 Honda Civic Hybrid Compact Car . Here's the link for her alt mode wiki/Honda_Civic_Hybrid. This is a link to Saturn's alt mode wiki/Honda_CR-Z. Comet's alt mode is a silver 1976 Honda Accord, here's the link wiki/Honda_Accord. Andromeda's alt mode is a 2001Honda Fit or Honda Jazz only with her signature colors and here's the link wiki/Honda_Fit. Astoria's alt mode is a Honda City only with her signature colors and here's the link wiki/Honda_Fit_Aria. Meteor's alt mode is a Mini MPV here's the link wiki/Mini_MPV.**


	16. Chapter 16 Meteor's Arrival

**Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys like the alt modes for my OC's. The next few chapters will probably in Phoenix's P.O.V. Pls enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime except for this fanfiction and my OC's.**

* * *

As soon as we walked into base, Saturn pushing Comet away from Bumblebee who was trembling furiously met us and I could not help, but laugh at the scene.

"Enough!" Ratchet bellowed so loudly that everyone covered their audio receptors in pain. "Optimus, there's another pod that's hurdling towards Denver, Colorado. There's also another set of Guardian symbols on the surface," Ratchet reported. Optimus nodded.

"It says a warrior of strength and justice lays dormant in this pod. Only the power of the spark of a firebird can awaken the sleeping giant. The identity of the warrior will appear to the fire bird when she places her servo on the pod's surface," the three Guardians read in unison. The three siblings look into each other's optics in confusion.

"Phoenix, Saturn, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Chromia and Comet are to accompany me in retrieving the pod," Optimus commanded and Ratchet opened up another Ground Bridge right after he said that. We raced through the Ground Bridge into a forested area a few miles away from a far off city, and the pod was landing a few meters away from where we were standing. I raced over to the pod with my twin and older brother right behind me over to the small crater where the pod landed. I placed my servo on the pod and the image of Meteor filled my processor and I grinned happily. Excitedly, I opened up my chest plates and a beam of orange and light blue light shot out of my body at the pod, surrounding it with the bright lights. The ground began to shake, but everything around me seemed to just disappear except for the pod that lay in front of me in my vision; I was levitating in space with the pod in front of me and the beam of light on it. My hand phased through the pod and I grabbed a large metal hand, which easily enveloped my smaller servo.

"Meteor, it's time to wake up," I whispered calmly and the pod began to tremble with warmth. I squeezed the hand one last time and I let go of it as the pod began to transform into a dark brown and orange accented mech about the same height as me. The mech smiled at me with a relieved smile on his faceplates. The darkness began to fade and soon both of us were in back in Colorado in a decepticon and autobot showdown with Knock Out and Skyquake leading a patrol of drones with them.

"Hey!" Meteor shouted gaining everyone's attention. He had a devious grin on his faceplates and I knew things were about to get heated up. Comet's optics immediately at the sight of his younger brother.

"Hey, Meteor we've got a couple ugly rusty D-Cons over here that need to be taught a lesson," Comet shouted cunningly over to Meteor.

"Well, what kind of lesson do they need?" Meteor asked curiously and the D-Cons were giving them murderous glares.

"They need to learn the 'Don't Mess With The Guardian Family'," Comet answered and Meteor grinned impishly. Meteor linked my arm through his and yanked me over to Saturn who was also yanked by Meteor and as soon as Comet linked arms with us, we Meteor's evil grin grew. I gulped.

"You guys aren't thinking about doing-" Saturn never got to voice her question because we started spinning around wildly in a circle with our brothers laughing and screaming with excitement. Saturn was the first to be catapulted out of the circle into the air doing somersaults and as practiced before, she pulls out her guitar sending out a loud piercing sound from her guitar. In doing this, she tuned the sound to go at such a high frequency that only the Decepticons would hear it and they screamed in agony. Next, I was hurled out of the group and I transformed into my Phoenix bird mode, then I let out huge billows of fire from my mouth at the D-Cons and instantly destroying almost half of the platoon. Now, Meteor was launched up high into the air and he plummeted down to the ground causing a massive earthquake, which also lead to the ground to split open. At least a third of the platoon fell into the ground and it closed them deep in the earth's crust under our feet. Lastly, Comet glowed a bright white light and he shot out a bright light so powerful, that everyone covered their optics. When everyone's optics opened again, there was only about four other Decepticons not including Skyquake and Knock Out were left. I roared a battle cry and lunged at the drones, clawing and scratching and blowing fire at them with such fury that Knock Out and Skyquake were stunned into standing as still as statues. I narrowed my optics at them and roared at them so loud, that they transformed and flew/drove far away in fear; everyone laughed and cheered for me, including Optimus.

"Now that is what I call kicking Decepticon skid plates," Arcee exclaimed with an amused grin on her face and I smiled. I roared with delight and then I realized that I was stuck being a Phoenix bird for about half an hour, so I huffed in annoyance. My siblings laughed at my state of being and explained to my teammates that I'd be stuck like this for about half an hour until I can go back to talking like a normal Autobot.

"Phoenix," Optimus called and I turned to face only to come crashing into his huge frame. My hands flew up to cover my injured nose as a yelp of pain escaped my lips and I was about to fall on my butt if Optimus hadn't caught me by the waist at that moment. Comet and Meteor laughed at my blunder as Saturn, Bumblebee, Chromia and Ironhide chuckled in a silent understanding that only those couples could understand.

"My apologies Phoenix," Optimus said with blush and I could tell he was holding in a small laughter from escaping him. I glared at him and pushed him away with a supposed to be growl, but it came out as an annoyed whimper. This caused everyone to burst out laughing, including Optimus.

"Aw, what's the matter, birdie? Don't like being laughed at?" Meteor snickered and I punched him in the guts, which caused him to fall flat on his back. I turned my back on him with a growl and stormed off towards the edge of the clearing.

"Oh, Meteor guess what?" Comet asked slyly and I turned around to watch what was going to happen next.

"What?" Meteor asked confusedly and my optics widen at what I knew Comet was about to reveal.

"Saturn has a new mechfriend," Comet answered with a smug look on his faceplates and Meteor froze. "In fact, he's that yellow bot right over there," Comet added pointing over to where Bumblebee and Saturn stood side by side. Meteor's gaze hardened and he stomped over to the doomed couple sending a murderous glare at Bumblebee with was slightly trembling.

"Meteor, I know what you're thinking and-" Saturn began, but Meteor sent her scathing glare, which shut her up. Meteor towered two heads over Bumblebee and stared into his light blue optics for a few moments until he nodded his head with approval.

"You're approved of, but let me just say a few things. If you do anything to hurt my baby sister, you will be begging Primus on your knees for me and Comet to give you mercy. Second, if you take advantage of my baby sister, then I will personally bash your helm into a tight ball of scrap metal," Meteor threatened and a smirk appeared on his faceplates as Bumblebee trembled in front of him. "If you're going to bond with her, we better not hear any noises got that?" Meteor stated and Saturn scoffed. She slapped him in the shoulder with embarrassment and annoyance.

"We just became a couple. We're not even at that stage in our relationship," Saturn exclaimed indignantly as she took Bee's servo in hers. "So, are you okay with this?" Saturn asked seriously and Meteor nodded with a cheerful grin.

"What's your name, kid?" Comet asked curiously and Bee introduced himself through beeping sounds. At that moment, Meteor and Comet's gaze softened at the realization that Bee was mute. Meteor pulled Bee in a headlock and gave him a brotherly rub on the top of his helm to accept him into the family and Comet patted the bot's back to let him know he was part of the family.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please send in your thoughts through your reviews and tell me what you think. Until next time, bye! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	17. Chapter 17 Astro and Blazer

**Sorry for not updating this fast enough, but I've been really busy with spending time with my family. I hope you guys like this next chapter, but just telling you guys ahead of time, I really don't know when I'll be updating this next time. It might be a couple of days or even weeks at the most. I'd also advise you guys to read a new fanfiction I've started call Mother Nature's Daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Transformers Prime, except for my story, my Oc's just not Astoria. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ratchet to Optimus Prime,"

"Ratchet to Optimus. What is your status?" Optimus spoke through his comm. link on as I gave Meteor the biggest hug I've ever given anyone.

"There's another protoform landing in Phoenix, Arizona. The next Ground Bridge will drop you off there. Ratchet out." Another huge bright green portal opened up and we all rushed through it. As soon as everyone walked out of the portal to see a huge pod flying right at me, but I was frozen in my spot, terrified for the first time in my life. I looked around me and everyone else had run for cover, except for me. So this is how it ends huh? Getting pan caked by the older brother you're supposed to bring back to life. Not how I expected to go offline.

"Phoenix!" Optimus shouted and I was immediately tackled to the ground out of the way just before the pod had the chance to flatten me.

I lay there on the ground breathing heavily and everything around me felt distant or muted. Optimus was shaking my shoulders as I just stared up at the dusty orange sky without speaking and then all of my senses came crashing down on me. I bolted upright and banged my helm into Optimus's helm, but I scrambled up to my feet and grabbed Optimus's hand as I dragged him over to where the others were fighting Decepticon drones. I turned around to face Optimus's slightly blushing faceplates, but I could care less at the moment. I have a mission to finish and I'm prepared to go through with it until the end.

"I need a lift," I motioned for him to clasp his hands together to launch me up into the air. He nodded and he clasped his hands together, I placed both hands of his shoulders and his faceplates became as red as a ripe cherry, I rolled my eyes at this and he launched me up into the air. I soared through the sky without even needing to open my wings and I turned my body around as I plummeted towards the ground. **_BOOM! _**A sonic boom resonated throughout the whole area and everyone collapsed to the ground, except for my teammates. Slowly, I stood up onto my feet and my whole frame was enveloped with flames of fire as I left out deafening screech of the cyber Phoenix. With the Decepticons momentarily distracted, the Autobots slashed and destroyed the Decepticon drones without them even getting the chance to retaliate. I beckoned Optimus to follow me over to where the next pod lay in a deep crater; I wrapped my arms around Optimus's waist much to his surprise and flew down into the crater.

"Um, thanks," Optimus finished shyly and I only nodded my head in his direction. Excitedly, I dashed over to where one of my older brothers lay and that's when I realized that this pod was two times larger than the other two, but it makes sense considering Astro and Blazer were twins. It makes even more sense (and easier for me, sort of) to bring both of them back to life.

Gently, I placed both my hands on the silver pod and a huge light blue glow enveloped my entire being as my optics slowly closed. When I opened them again, I was standing all alone with only the pod as company for me in the middle of the Sea of Rust on Cybertron. Concentrating furiously, a blue glow erupted out of my chest plates as the All Spark's power emanated out from my chest into the pod. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and I sensed movement coming from outside of my vision and the pod, so I concentrated harder.

"Come on! You can do it! Wake. UP!" I screamed with all of my might and the sound of gears moving into place. Everything became a blur of colors and objects as I on lined my optics to see Optimus and Megatron engaging in a heavy battle with swords. Two mechs about the size of Bulkhead, but less bulkier; one was dark green with turquoise blue accents and the other was turquoise blue with dark green accents and both had baby blue optics with a hint of amber in them.

"Hey, baby sis," Blazer exclaimed cheerfully with a lopsided grin on his face.

"How've you been?" Astro asked joyfully, but the clashing of weapons interrupted us. We watched in slow motion as Megatron stabbed Optimus right in the side of his ribs and his optics widened in absolute pain as he struggled to not cry out. My optics lighted with blue fire and I screamed in pure rage and hatred as I pulled out my fire sword, but this time it grew three sizes bigger than the last time I used it. Megatron whirled around just in time to earn slice to his arm with his sword, which sent it flying to the ground with energon splattering everywhere and he howled in agony. Without warning, Megatron sliced my face with his deadly claws and I stumbled back with a dark grin on my face. I chuckled darkly as I wiped the energon off my face and in the distance, I heard my brothers calling out to me, but this time I ignored them completely. I summoned up the last of my strength, trusting that my brothers caught me, an enormous deadly dark blue blast of energy at him, which sent him into a stunned and completely unconscious state. As soon as he went into that state, I collapsed un exhaustion. Just as I was about to go unconscious, I fell into the arms of Optimus Prime who held a worried and hard look on his face, but I knew what would happen after we returned to base. A _long_ lecture, but by that time I had already been swept into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it, folks. I'm really sorry about not knowing when I'll be updating this, but things are just difficult at the moment. Sorry, if you guys were expecting a brother/sister moment, but I thought there needed to be some more action in this story. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, but keep in mind I might not be updating this for a couple of days.**


	18. Chapter 18 What Just Happened?

**Sorry for not updating this in a few days, but I've been really busy with my schoolwork. I hope you like this next chapter and thank you for all of your reviews and comments. I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own this story and my OC characters, but not Astoria.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

I awoke to find myself lying down on a berth in the Med Bay. Quietly, I stretched enjoying the sound of the cables popping and I let out a heavy sigh of pleasure.

"Phoenix?" a deep baritone voice called and I turned my head around to find Optimus sitting on a crate a few feet away from the berth. I gave him a weak smile as I pushed myself up into a sitting position without any effort.

"Hi, Optimus. Why am I in the Med Bay?" I asked confusedly and Optimus gave me a concerned look. Suddenly, all of my memories from a while before came rushing back to me and I had to hold my helm in pain. "Ugh, never mind, I remember now," I reassured him and his concerned look turned to one of pure anger. I gulped at the furious look on his face.

"What in the name of Cybertron were you thinking?" Optimus bellowed and the sound of pounding metal feet could be heard from behind the Med Bay door. I flinched at his loud voice and for some reason, vocalizers felt like they were being stabbed with a sword over and over again.

"I'll ask again. What were you thinking?" Optimus demanded angrily and coolant began to fill my optics, but I refused to let them fall.

"I…." I croaked and then the coolant began to pour down my face as my vocalizers felt like they were going to burst. My whole frame began to tremble and I leaned over the right side of the berth away from Optimus as I purged all of the energon out of my stomach.

"Phoenix!" my siblings called as they ran over to me, but at the strong smell of purged energon, they hesitated. I groaned in pain as I laid back down on the berth with more coolant streaming down my optics.

"Ratchet," I called meekly and immediately Ratchet was at my side standing close to Optimus. "I don't feel too good." I whimpered and my body started to convulse with immense pain. I screamed in agony and I clawed at my spark as if the pain came from there.

"Hang in there, Phoenix. It's going to be alright," Ratchet declared, but I kicked and screamed in pain. I roared in pain and then everything went black.

**Saturn's P.O.V.**

I stood back as I watched twin sister scream in agony, but I panicked as she passed out and stopped moving. Ratchet ran a few scans over and he stared at the screen in utter confusion.

"R-Ratchet, what's wrong?" I stuttered worriedly and Ratchet looked at me with a puzzled and worried expression.

"I-I'm not quite sure. Her systems seem to be fine and in fact it looks like," Ratchet paused as he stared at the screen again. "She's going through a type of physical and mental process." Ratchet finished bewildered.

"So, like, she's going through puberty?" Miko asked curiously and Ratchet looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think, for once, you're on to something, Miko," Ratchet exclaimed incredulously and Miko scoffed.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'on to something'?" June asked worriedly and he motioned for her to come look at the screen.

"Does this look like any process that you humans undergo? Or any other organism?" Ratchet asked as he lifted her up to the screen. She examined it for a few minutes and slowly nodded her head.

"Actually, it kind of looks like a type of growth and development for an animal," June concluded and then an idea popped into my processor.

"Let me take a look at it. People back home call me an Animal Encyclopedia for a good reason and I might be able to figure out which animal it might be for," Cathy boasted. Ratchet put June down on the ground and picked up Cathy.

"Wait, how're you going to know what the growth and development stages that's appearing on the screen? Aren't you too young to know what those processes are?" Chromia asked concerned and Cathy shook her head.

"Nope, they teach us about puberty in the fifth grade at my school," Cathy explained with a shudder. "It looks like it's the growth and development stages for the Phoenix bird," Cathy concluded with a nod.

"It makes considering she is part Phoenix bird," Comet agreed. Raf began fiddling with his laptop a little bit and he nodded his head in agreement.

"So why was she screaming in pain?" Moon racer asked worriedly and her chest plates opened up to reveal the All Spark levitating out of her onto her lap.

"I'm not…sure," Cathy answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "But, it doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon. She seems to be in her subconscious part of her processor." Cathy explained and we all stared at her.

"What?"

"How do you know that?" Sideswipe asked confusedly and Cathy shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a hunch," Cathy answered nonchalantly. Suddenly, Phoenix burst upright breathing heavily as she clutched the side of her helm with a weak hand.

"Are you okay, Phoenix?" I asked hesitantly and she shook her helm.

"I need some time alone, right now," Phoenix stated bluntly and walked out of the Med Bay as if nothing happened. What just happened?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I thought it was the perfect timing for one, since I haven't done one in a while, but don't worry I'll post another chapter eventually. Please review and comment on my story and tell me what you think. Adios! :-)**


	19. Chapter 19 Oh Slag!

**I am so sorry for not updating this fast enough, but I've been extremely busy with a lot of schoolwork and wrapping things up before Winter Break you know. Plus, I've been trying to practice for a play that counts for a big portion of my grade this semester and I haven't had any time to update this. Well, please enjoy this next chapter and find out what had happened to Phoenix in her unconscious state.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Astoria. I only own this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

I have to get out of here, but where would I go? Maybe to the roof where I can think, cry and shoot fire at nothing, but the sky. Sounds like a good idea. Wow, I can't remember ever feeling so much pain and no pain at the same time. It felt like Megatron stabbed me 3 times with his sword and it felt like I was being healed by an amazingly skillful medic at the same time. Weird. Maybe I've finally gone crazy, but I don't know, it felt like my frame was being remade or something like that. I guess humans would call it puberty or growth and development for birds.

Casually, I climbed up to the rooftops and leaped up into the air shooting balls of fire and letting out all of my frustrations on poor fluffy wet clouds that were in my way. I looked at my wings just to see them grow longer and their colors to become even brighter. Screeching to a halt, I watched as my wings grew longer and longer until they became 20 ft long, my talons became longer and my servos started to form into normal looking ones instead of claws and I grew orange and yellow tail feathers! My optics widened and I screeched in fear as the wind picked up speed lifting me higher up into the air. After a few minutes of trying to gain control of my wings, I managed to land on the rocky cliff to rest for a while before I had to go back to base and deal with Ratchet and Red Alert examining me again.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" a deep baritone voice asked and I whirled around to come face-to-face with Optimus Prime's chest with a loud clang and I reeled backwards clutching where my nose would be. Unfortunately in doing that, I lost my footing on the cliff and I was about to fall backward, when something grabbed me and pulled me with so much force that we both fell backwards/forwards.

This time, I ended up falling on top of Optimus a few inches away from the cliff with his arms on top of mine from when he pulled me out of harm's way.

"How come we always end up in the most awkward of all positions?" I asked sarcastically with my face close to his red face.

"Um…I believe Primus has a cruel sense of humor," Optimus joked and I giggled in amusement.

"I'm actually going to have to agree with you on that one, Optimus Prime," I agreed as I pushed myself off his chest and he stood up to his full height with his outstretched hand to me. Smiling, I took his hand and he pulled me up to where my height stopped just a little bit above his neck.

"Call me, Optimus," He said softly and a very faint blush appeared across my faceplates at our close proximity. Optimus smiled nervously at our intertwined hands and I slowly untangled my hand from his large dark blue one.

"I'm sorry about fighting Megatron. I don't know what came over me. It's like…a blind rage consumed me and I lost control of myself. I'm sorry if I worried you, Optimus," I apologized nervously with my helm lowered. A hand gently pulled my face upwards until I was looking directly into Optimus's cyan blue optics.

"Phoenix, it is alright. I know you were only trying to protect us, but you must be more careful when you approach Megatron on the battlefield. I also apologize for yelling at you. I was extremely worried when you became unconscious; I could not bear to see you become harmed," Optimus explained and I let out a sigh of relief escape my mouth before I had a chance to stop myself.

"It's okay, Optimus, but remember I know how to take care of myself. Especially on a battlefield." I reminded him and he chuckled.

"I do not doubt your ability to take care of yourself." Optimus replied with an amused smile gracing his faceplates. I laughed at that, who knew Optimus could be so funny? We remained silent as he held me in his arms (literally) with the sun setting in the distance engulfing the whole desert in brilliant hues of red, orange and yellow. Slowly, but carefully, both Autobots leaned in close to each other until they were practically face-to-face and a crimson red blush blossomed unto their faceplates.

"A-Are you sure about this, Optimus?" I asked unsurely as his warm breaths billowed across my gray faceplates. In response to my question, he sealed the distance between our lips before I had a chance to react and just like before, time seemed to stop. Everything around us and our problems just disappeared letting us only focus on the now between us. It felt like I was soaring through the clouds without a care in the world only a trillion times better and my spark soared with excitement and happiness. After what felt like centuries, we both separated and Optimus rested his helm against my orange one with a content smile. I sighed in happiness, knowing that despite what had happened in the past few days, Optimus has the same feelings I have for him.

"Finally! We thought we'd have to wait until the war was over before we'd get you bots to have your first kiss." Sideswipe exclaimed with a huge grin on his faceplates. We whirled around to see the whole base standing by the entrance with large grins on their faceplates, except for my brothers, oh slag! I gulped in nervously and I started to tremble with anxiety.

"Optimus," I said and I motioned towards my older brothers and he visibly stiffened in nervousness.

"After the humans leave, we're going to have a long conversation with Optimus." Comet replied and my other brothers nodded in agreement. Everyone laughed at our terrified expressions and Optimus was literally clinging onto me in fear. Well, I might as well enjoy this moment with Optimus while I still can and I pulled him into another passionate kiss with Optimus in front of the whole crew, even the humans were watching with pleased expressions.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Optimus and Phoenix finally have their first kiss! Well, plz comment and review this new chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Fight

**Here's another chapter and I'm sorry for not updating this fast enough, but you guys all know how school can be. Too much homework=Not enough time to work on fanfictions. Anyways, I hope you guys like this next chapter because I worked really hard on it, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Astoria, but I do own this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

After everyone left the roof and the sun had long since set, Phoenix and Saturn took Cathy and Karina back home to Texas for the night with their brothers. Once they returned to Cathy and Karina's barn, both femmes and their brothers stayed up arguing about their new mech friends.

"Look, we just don't want those mechs to take advantage of you or to break your hearts," Comet replied sternly after he got everyone's attentions. I frowned at what Comet was saying and I knew that he was only doing this because he cares about us, but trying to purposefully scare our mech friends away was not the answer.

"Yeah, we don't want your sparks to be broken again, especially after what happened between you and Sonic Scream, Saturn," Blazer added softly to Saturn. She stiffened and walked right out of the barn sadly with her head held low, after she left I smacked Blazer upside the helm with a furious glare.

"What was that for?" Blazer complained rubbing his helm and I glared at him through narrowed optics.

"Have you forgotten how much just mentioning Sonic Screams name upsets Saturn, you glitch head?" I demanded furiously and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, man, I completely forgot about that." Blazer groaned sadly and I flicked his helm in annoyance.

"Look, we didn't mean to make her upset, but she should know better than to go around getting attached to other mechs without our consent," Meteor stated sternly and I whirled around glaring with flames radiating off my body.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I demanded furiously and my brothers took a step back away from me nervously.

"You heard me loud and clear, Phoenix. I don't care how powerful or strong you are, but you should know better than let Saturn crash land on some random planet with the All Spark on her own with the risk of Decepticons inhabiting it. Not to mention, getting yourself captured by the Megatron and the Decepticons on his war ship! Then, you let her go hang out with random mechs who could easily use her in the same way that Sonic Scream did back on Cybertron. However, to make matters even worse, you've decided to throw yourself into Optimus Prime's arms without him even knowing the full extent to your powers," Meteor retorted angrily and I punched him right in his jaw and sent him flying across the room.

"I don't even know the full extent to my own powers! And do you honestly think that we wanted to separate? I was trying to protect the All Spark and my twin sister like a good sister. We were both terrified and worried about the All Spark, not to mention the fact that we were the last two of our species! Plus, Megatron shot my wing with a _plasma cannon_, not a blaster, but a fragging plasma cannon resulting in me being captured! I had to literally, burn my way off the ship and I nearly died because of that stupid vision from Alpha Trion concerning Unicron and us. Where were you guys in this whole mess? Oh, wait that's right, you were in pods that nearly used up all of my energy! I tried to do the best I could, but it's not easy being the last of your kind on a strange planet with your worst enemies on it trying to protect your only family member left alive, a powerful source, the humans and myself! I'm not Primus; I don't know everything and honestly, you should've been happy for Saturn since she managed to move on and find some happiness in this messed up universe! For the first time in my entire life, I finally found a mech that not only likes me, but also isn't afraid of me and likes being around me. Neither one of us threw ourselves into the arms of Optimus Prime or Bumblebee. Why aren't you happy for us?" I ranted aggravated with coolant flowing down my cheeks. Couldn't they see how happy we were?

"Of course, we're so happy that you're getting attached to mechs that you most likely won't get to see ever again after we defeat Unicron and we're really excited about having to pick up the pieces of your broken sparks!" Meteor shouted as he held his jaw with a servo. With coolant-filled optics, I ran out of the barn and contacted Ratchet for a Ground Bridge, dragged Saturn to the meadow and went through it.

"What in the name of Primus happened to you?" Ratchet demanded bewildered. He had never seen such a strong and formidable warrior look so broken and fragile like Phoenix.

"Don't worry about it, Ratchet and if Optimus or Bumblebee asks you didn't see us." Saturn stated sternly as she led me away from the Common Room up to the roof where we spend most of our time whenever we're here at base. Ratchet just stared off after the two femmes who he had secretly began to admire because of their loyalty and courage at being able to go through the Pit and back for each other.

"There, there Phoenix just…let it all out." Saturn told me gently and I did exactly that. I cried and cried and cried for what felt like hours and hours until my systems wouldn't let me produce any more coolant to conserve the little energy I have left. I sniffled as Saturn just kept rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Feeling better?" Saturn asked sniffling and I nodded my head not trusting my voice. I looked up into her optics to see the all the love and admiration she has ever had for me in her beautiful optics as I hurriedly wiped at the lasting coolant trying to be somewhat strong for the both of us.

"Let's stay here for awhile," Saturn suggested and I knew that she meant here at Base. "You know we'll have to face them again, right?" Saturn asked as she lay down on the floor with her arms folded behind her head. I sighed heavily and followed suit closing my optics to force back on the onslaught of my hurt feelings.

"Yeah, but I don't care about that now. I just want to focus on this moment while we still can." I stated hoarsely from all of my sobbing and she sighed in response. Slowly, but surely both femmes closed their optics as sleep, quickly overtook the twin sisters allowing them to refrain from the cold world into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I know that I made the brothers at first look as if they were okay with the two sisters' new boyfriends, but I thought this would be a little bit better so you guys can see another side of the two playful twin sisters. I'm really sorry for not updating this fast enough, but school has been dragging on forever and I haven't been getting much inspiration either, so yeah. I don't know when I'll be able to update this again, so it might be awhile before I update this again.**


	21. Chapter 21 Our Destiny Part 1

**Hello everybody! I'm back! Sorry for not updating this, but my laptop is starting to shift into its last stages of life because I haven't been able to go on the Internet or do anything on it for that matter not to mention I've been really busy with MCAS and A-Net tests, too. Anyways, here's another chapter and I hope you guys like this new one too, but forgive me if it's not too good because I've knid of ran out of ideas for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers Prime or the characters, but my OC's. BTW Andromeda and Astoria are actual characters in the world of Transformers, so I don't own them.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

Eventually, I woke up to see black with a slight hint of blue in the night sky with radiant stars twinkling up high at night. I could easily see the constellations and at that moment, I let my mind wander and think about what it would be like to be a star shining for all to see. Never have I ever been able to be at peace like this for a long time. All of the peace and quiet vanished when I received a comm. link from Ratchet.

:Ratchet to Phoenix do you copy?:

:Yes, I copy, Ratchet. What do you want?:

:There's been a disturbance that you and Saturn need to come down and see. It's very urgent.: I sighed in annoyance as I sat upright.

:I'm on my way in a few minutes, Ratchet. Phoenix out.: I ended the conversation through my comm. link.

I shook Saturn awake and explained to her what Ratchet just told me through our twin bond. Groggily, she ran with me down to the Common Room where everyone was crowded around Ratchet holding grim expressions on their faceplates.

"What's the problem, Ratchet?" Saturn asked with concern showing across her face, but I remained impassive.

"The Matrix of Leadership is not strong enough to keep Unicron in stasis much longer. I'm afraid Unicron is going to terminate all life living on Earth." Optimus answered grimly from his spot next to Ratchet. I sighed heavily knowing what is going to happen today.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Firestar asked determinedly and his gaze hardened as he tried to come up with something.

"I believe we should use the All Spark destroy Unicron's spark. It seems to be the only option left," Chromia suggested worriedly. Suddenly, the All Spark starts screeching so loud that everyone cringes and immediately try to cover their audio receptors in pain. "Okay, okay, I take it back!" Chromia shouted above the screeching and it immediately stopped. Everyone sighed in relief, including the humans.

"Since we can't use the All Spark against Unicron, what other bright ideas are we left with?" Arcee asked worriedly and everyone turned to Optimus. I sighed inwardly at what I was about to do. I knew that I couldn't keep this charade much longer and that they deserved to know about the dream.

"Everyone," I called gaining everyone's attention, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys about for awhile, now." I closed my optics gathering up as much courage I could and let out a deep breath.

"Well, what is it?" Ironhide asked gruffly, but I could tell that he is just as worried and curious as everyone else.

"Remember the time when I went 'offline'?" I asked hesitantly because I knew this is a touchy topic and I was right since everyone tensed.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bulkhead asked confused as he scratched his helm awkwardly. I told them all about the dream I received from Alpha Trion that nearly killed me explaining to them about how me and my siblings' are supposed to defeat Unicron for the last time.

"But, why you six?" Sideswipe asked nervously and I hesitated for a moment.

"Because…it's our destiny." I finished quietly and I looked up to see Optimus's blue eyes to see them full of sadness and determination.

"Do you truly wish to do this, Phoenix?" Optimus asked with his voice layered with grief and I nearly cringed at the sound, but even if I didn't want to do this, I know I have to do it. Not trusting my voice, I only nodded my head with my blue optics shining with determination. He sighed heavily knowing that there was nothing he could do to change my mind.

"Optimus, you can't be serious! There has to be another way!" Sunstreaker exclaimed with disbelief and concern mixed together. Optimus shook his head never once tearing his gaze away from mine and in his optics; I could see how much he's reluctant to let us do this.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do, Sunstreaker. It is not my decision to make for them. Who am I to against what has been decided centuries ago?" Optimus answered forlornly. "When do you plan to leave?" Optimus asked me gently.

"I'm not sure, perhaps tomorrow or in an hour. I must discuss this with my siblings," I replied quietly and I turned my gaze towards Saturn, but what I saw was spark wrenching. Bumblebee and Saturn both stared at each other with so much love and sadness that I nearly crumpled to the floor in an emotional breakdown. It was just so sad that I had to turn away from them and walk towards the roof to clear my head. After I climbed up to the roof and sat down, I heard the sound of the hatch opening up with the sound of footsteps coming towards my spot.

"Hey, sis." Meteor said, but I remained silent as I looked up at the brilliant night sky with my arms wrapped around my knees and my wings drooping behind me. I heard the shifting of gears and I could sense he is seating next to me on my right side.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said back at the barn. I was just worried about how close you and Optimus were getting, and I went overboard with the whole 'overprotective brother' thing. I realize that now, it's just…this is the first time I've ever seen you getting serious about a relationship. It's hard to see your two little sisters growing up when you've missed out on 10 years of their life cycle and I saw how much you and Optimus cared about each other downstairs as well, as how much Bumblebee and Saturn really loved each other. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Meteor apologized and I looked deep into his optics to see that he truly meant it. I smiled weakly followed by a nod.

"Yeah, I forgive you." I answered quietly as I forced back my tears. Meteor smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace like the way he used to do when we were sparklings.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22 Our Destiny Part 2

**Hey, I'm back again! Well, I don't have much to say thank you to all of you reviews and readers who've read this story and giving me plenty of feedback. I'm truly grateful for all of the positive feedback from you guys as well as asking me to update asap, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers Prime or the extra characters in this story except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

The sound of someone of footsteps filled our audio receptors causing us to pull away to see Saturn, Comet, Blaster and Astro standing behind us. I could tell that they wanted to join in the hug with us and I stretched out my arm as a sign to join our family moment. They smiled and ran over towards us as they joined our embrace with bitter smiles. Sighing contentedly, I cringed at the thought of having to go down to Unicron's very dark core and stop him with some power I've got absolute no idea we've got not knowing if we'll make it out of there again.

"So…what are we going to do about our destiny?" Astro asked timidly since he is squashed between all of us. I cringed at being reminded of that, but I knew it was going to come around eventually.

"I think we should head out as soon as possible, preferably tonight, but that's just me." Blaster suggested calmly, but protests soon followed.

"No! I need at least one more day to spend time with Bee before we go. Please, Phoenix!" Saturn begged and she literally begged me on her knees with, as the humans would say 'puppy eyes'.

"I agree with Saturn. We need at least one more day to spend time with our friends before we go." Comet agreed with a nod of his head.

"I guess, but we can't delay otherwise the Matrix might lose its hold on Unicron before we get down to his core to destroy him." Meteor reminded us sternly and I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow at 6 p.m.-" I started, but Saturn interrupted me.

"7:50 p.m." I glared at Saturn in annoyance for interrupting me.

"6:30-"

"8:30."

"7:00."

"8:45."

"7:30."

"9:15."

"How about 8 p.m.? Is that going to work for your schedule, ma'am?" I asked her sarcastically and Saturn thought for a moment.

"Make it 8:15, and then we'll have a deal." Saturn concluded matter-of-factly.

"Deal." I stated exasperatedly, but I knew that she just wanted to spend as much time with Bee and the other Autobots as much as possible.

"Fine with us," the boys responded with shrugs of their shoulders and we all stood up to stretch our limbs, in addition to go tell the others. Silently, we walked back downstairs to tell Optimus about our time for departure. I found Optimus speaking with Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz in the Common Room in hushed tones, but it looked as if Optimus was blushing the slightest bit. _He's so cute when he blushes!_ I thought with a small smile on my face, but that soon faded away when I realized that I might never get to see him smile or blush again after tomorrow.

"Optimus," I called and all four mechs looked up at the sound of my voice. "We've decided that we'll leave tomorrow at 8:15 p.m." I told him and he nodded his head with an emotionless expression. Jazz elbowed Prime in the ribs who gave him a scathing glare, Ratchet sighed in annoyance as Ironhide shoved Optimus forward in my direction bumping him into me. I nearly fell, but luckily, Optimus kept me from losing my balance and for some reason I had the nagging suspicion that these mechs were up to something.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are you mechs up to?" I asked cutting right to the chase.

"Optimus, here has something he wants to say to you," Ironhide grunted moodily. Optimus just stared at the ground uncomfortably and I looked at him curiously giving him my full attention.

"Yes?" Ratchet growled and threatened Prime with a wrench he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. I swear, where does Ratchet keep all of these wrenches?

"Do you want me to ask her, Prime?" Ratchet asked angrily.

"Phoenix, would you like to…um…go out for a drive tomorrow?" Optimus asked and I nodded my head smiling brightly.

"Sure, what time?" I asked curiously.

"Um…around 6:00?" Optimus asked me shyly and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay. It's a date, then." I stated with a giggle at Optimus's flustered faceplates. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then I twirled on my heel to leave the Common Room, which surprisingly became empty while we were talking.

"Phoenix?" Optimus called grabbing my wrist preventing me from leaving. I turned around to ask him what it only to be pulled into a soft embrace from Optimus was. I melted into his warm and gentle embrace resting my head against his chest listening to the strong, but faint hum of his spark. Reluctantly, I pulled away so I could take the children home, but a single tear slide out of my optic catching Optimus's attention and as a response, he gently wiped it away. Sighing shakily, I just stood there and let him caress my faceplate with his large and gentle servos as they wiped away the remaining coolant from my optics.

"Hey, Phoenix-wow, oops, um, am I interrupting something?" Bulkhead asked flustered from walking with very bad timing. As soon as Bulkhead accidently announced his presence, Optimus pulled his hands away from my face and blushed furiously as he looked away from me. I sighed sadly, as I turned my attention towards Bulkhead who wore an apologetic expression.

"Yeah, Bulkhead?" I asked softly and I tried to give him at least a weak smile, but it looked more like a grimace, instead. He rubbed the back of his head and I could tell that he was very sorry about interrupting our little moment.

"Um…well, since its Friday the kids wanted to know if they could have a sleepover here at base. They all called their parents and they said they were all going to stay at Mrs. Darby's house. We wanted to know if you'd like to join us along with Karina and Cathy would like to join us," Bulkhead stated sheepishly. I thought about it and nodded in response as I turned to Optimus, who had finally managed to get himself under control, if we could stay as well.

"I believe that is a good idea, Bulkhead. They may stay as well," Optimus answered impassively.

"Yeah, well, where are they all going to sleep, Optimus? The base is already crowded as it is." Ratchet demanded Optimus causing me to jump, since I was pretty sure it was just me, Optimus and Bulkhead in the room.

":I'll share my room with Saturn if that's okay with you Optimus and Phoenix.:" Bumblebee suggested nervously and I stared deep into his optics to see that his intentions are pure.

"It's fine with me," I said with a shrug of my shoulders and then all optics were on Optimus. Wait a minute…

"Were you eavesdropping on us, Bee?" I asked with a raised optic ridge and Bee scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as his wings twitched nervously.

":A little, but it was the children's idea!:" Bumblebee exclaimed pointing towards the hallway where they were most likely hiding.

"Bumblebee, I trust that no harm will come from you sharing a room with Saturn, but you must be careful not to harm her." Optimus warned him sternly and Bumblebee's optics lit up with happiness at his decision. Optimus watched as Bee ran off to tell Saturn with worried optics and I placed a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure Bee wouldn't do anything to Saturn at night. I'm more worried about him than Saturn since Bee is so full of innocence and there are moments when Saturn can get a little carried away." I reassured him and he tensed at that last part. I face palmed and sighed in frustration.

"Your brothers, Astro and Blazer can share a room with the Twins if they want," Optimus suggested and I nodded my head in agreement because for some reason, the Terror Twins and those two somehow managed to be close friends.

"Comet and Meteor can bunk in with me if it's okay with Optimus." Bulkhead exclaimed with excitement and at Optimus's nod, ran off to go tell them.

"So…where am I bunking with tonight?" I asked curiously and Optimus stiffened as he thought for a while.

"Did I hear that you're letting all of the youngster's sleepover, tonight is that correct?" Ironhide demanded angrily and wearily with a pouting Chromia by his side.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Optimus asked confusedly and Chromia looked at me sympathetically.

"Where's Phoenix going to sleep? All the other rooms are taken along with roommates already," Ironhide asked with a devious smirk and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm still deciding, Ironhide," Optimus retorted with his optics narrowed dangerously.

"I've got a suggestion. Why not let her bunk in with you for the night?" Ironhide asked smugly and my cheeks heated up at the thought of sharing a room with him. Optimus's face changed many different shades of red and pink at Ironhide's 'suggestion'.

"Well, there's really no other place she can recharge in, Optimus, unless you want her to recharge on the floor, that is." Chromia put in gently and Optimus nodded.

"Would you like to recharge in my quarters with me tonight, Phoenix?" Optimus asked shyly.

"Sure, I don't mind." I told him gently and he lead me towards his quarters leaving behind a snickering Ironhide and a giggling Chromia. We stopped at a massive door as Optimus punched in a few keys onto a padlock allowing us to enter into his gray one berth room. Optimus and I locked eyes with each other, and if we were humans, we would've 'sweat dropped' as they say. Slowly, we walked into the room and stared at the bed for a few minutes.

"W-W-Would you m-m-mind sharing the b-b-berth w-w-with m-m-me tonight, Phoenix?" Optimus stuttered terribly and I nodded my head. Carefully, Optimus took the left side of the berth and I cautiously lay on the right side of the berth with my back to him.

"Good night, Optimus." I whispered sadly and I drifted off into a sad slumber, barely hearing "Sweet dreams, Phoenix…" coming from Optimus.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23 Our Destiny Part 3

Hi** everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been busy with well schoolwork as always not to mention I was grounded for awhile and I just got a new computer, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers Prime except for my OC's. Enjoy this next chapter and keep commenting and reviewing this story because it really helps.**

* * *

"Prime! Autobots! We've got a huge situation!" Ratchet called with the sound of banging on the door startled me out of my recharge causing me to fall off the berth. Optimus bolted off the berth and quickly helped me off the ground half dragging me out of the room towards the Common Room to see what was going on. We got to the Common Room to find everyone, including the humans and Agent Fowler, standing behind Ratchet looking at the screen worriedly as he typed in some codes furiously only for a diagram of Earth's interior structure to appear showing large amounts of Dark Energon making its way to the surface.

"Ratchet, what's happening?" Optimus demanded worriedly as he saw Dark Energon beginning to reach the surface where no doubt the Decepticons will go to retrieve it.

"It appears that Unicron was able to fight off the Matrix of Leadership's power and he's planning on poisoning the humans' atmosphere in order to destroy the human race." Ratchet answered gravely and everyone froze.

"If he unleashes those toxic fumes along with Dark Energon he could cause a massive genocide over the human race." Agent Fowler stated in absolute horror.

"Like…an apocalypse type of thing…right?" Miko asked unsurely.

"Exactly." Ratchet confirmed our fears. Unicron is going to try and kill the human race all at once.

"Now we really have to go. We can't waste anymore time. It's the only way," Comet said emotionlessly and I sighed sadly, but I knew that Comet is right. We already wasted enough time trying to decide at what to go to the core and now we have to go immediately. I wrapped my arms around Optimus's waist and he awkwardly returned the gesture pressing me close to his large frame one last time. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and joined my brothers and twin sister at the Ground Bridge to enter into Unicron's very spark chamber to get rid of him once and for all. I grabbed my sister's hand and Meteor's right hand, he grabbed Blazer's left hand, who took Astro's right hand and Astro placed his left hand into Comet's right hand as we walked through the Ground Bridge together united against the worst enemy of all Autobots to defeat him as was decided long before we were born.

"Exactly." Ratchet confirmed our fears. Unicron is going to try and kill the human race all at once.

"Now we really have to go. We can't waste anymore time. It's the only way," Comet said emotionlessly and I sighed sadly, but I knew that Comet is right. We already wasted enough time trying to decide at what to go to the core and now we have to go immediately. I wrapped my arms around Optimus's waist and he awkwardly returned the gesture pressing me close to his large frame one last time. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and joined my brothers and twin sister at the Ground Bridge to enter into Unicron's very spark chamber to get rid of him once and for all. I grabbed my sister's hand and Meteor's right hand, he grabbed Blazer's left hand, who took Astro's right hand and Astro placed his left hand into Comet's right hand as we walked through the Ground Bridge together united against the worst enemy of all Autobots to defeat him as was decided long before we were born. Once we walked through the Ground Bridge, we were assaulted with the sheer negative force of evil emanating from Unicron's very being and the creepy dark purple light surrounding the huge cavern of his insides.

"Wow…I never thought Unicron was so massive and…big." Blazer whispered to us as we walked stealthily through the long corridors, but it ended up sounding like he was shouting because of how silent it is. Suddenly, large undead bots appeared out of nowhere and began shooting at us with Dark Energon, so we did what any sane bot would've done. We ran as we shoot at the robots, but the just kept coming and coming until we just ran away from them as fast as we could before they tried to turn us into scrap metal. I turned back and shot a huge ball of fire along with Comet's white laser beams managing to destroy about a tenth of the little robotic bats that were attacking us, but every time one of us shoots a few down hundreds of more appear out of nowhere to take their place. After what felt like hours, we managed to get all of them giving a few seconds of rest as we tried to catch our breaths; luckily, none of us were severely injured aside from a few scratches and dents here and there.

"I think Unicron knows we're here and he probably knows what we're up to," Saturn stated panting as she tried to calm her racing spark. A huge earthquake sounded overhead and we had to grip the sides of the wall in the tunnel we're keeping refuge in just so wee can stay balanced and not fall off into a bottomless pit to our doom.

"We need to get to his spark chamber and fast. We can't keep this up much longer and we're going to need all of the strength we can get if we're going to defeat Unicron," I replied gravely.

"What do you think was that rumbling noise?" Astro asked nervously.

"I'm going to have to guess that it's more Dark Energon breaking through to the surface." Blazer suggested seriously and everyone remained silent. We hurried down the tunnel knowing that with every passing second that goes by means more energon reaching the surface for the Decepticons to retrieve and more humans are at risk of dying. Soon, we ran into a large vault that was as black as the night sky with Cybertronian markings decorating the outside for all to see emanating a violet purple glow.

"Astro, Blazer use your powers to knock this door down." Comet commanded and they combined their energy together releasing a bluish-greenish energy in the shape of a fist into the vault, sending it flying off its hinges allowing us to enter Unicron's core.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this new chapter because I worked pretty hard on it, but I'm really sorry if it wasn't as good as all of my other ones. Please keep sending me comments and reviews. I'll try to update this again real soon****, but I can't make any promises on when I'll be able to update it again. Hopefully, some time this week.**


	24. Chapter 24 Our Destiny Part 4

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm back and this time I kept my word on trying to update again at some point this week. Thankfully, I had MCAS at school today and I finished all of my homework ****yesterday so I'm free to update this story! Hip hip hurray! I'd like to thank Princess of Dreams, AutoRacer1, Jazz Is My Lil Ninja, AllSpark Princess, Taeniaea, Bee Fan, LunarShadowAngel, JealousyGirl101, Pr1me Gurl and NinjaChipmunk who have continuously reviewed and commented on this story since I first started it. I truly appreciate your opinions so this next chapter is for you guys! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers Prime except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

"Who dares enter the mighty core of Unicron?!" a deep evil voice bellowed which caused me to shiver in apprehension and I heard Saturn gulp in fear.

"The last Guardians of the AllSpark are the ones who stand before the core of Unicron," Comet declared boldly as he formed a large pure white sword from nowhere. I took a deep breath and pulled out my sword of fire as Saturn pulled out her guitar morphing it into her blue sword with a green gem in the middle of the handle, Astro pulled out his long twin swords from his back, Blazer did the same with his twin swords except his were silver and black while Astro's were gold and silver. Lastly, Meteor pulled out his sword which was a rusty color on the handle with a blue gem on the part of the sword where the handle meets the blade.

"Guardians of the AllSpark? Don't be ridiculous they all went extinct eons ago!" Unicron chuckled amusedly and my anger began to rise quickly as he continued to mock us. I roared in anger and transformed into my Cybertronian phoenix bird form only this time I had a fiery red-orange gem in my chest.

"Enough talk we end this now!" I screeched and my siblings each transformed into their disignated animal. Saturn transformed into a blue deer doe with green dots on her rear green hoofs along with her gem that was in her sword onto her chest, Comet transformed into a pure white grizzly bear standing tall and brave with silver razor sharp claws and a glowing white-silver gem on his chest, Meteor changed into a dark brown raccoon with an orange mask around his eyes, orange stripes around his tail and an orange gem on his chest as well, Astro transformed into a dark green eagle with turquoise blue feathers dark green head and legs/claws with a dark blue gem in his chest and Blazer transformed into a turquoise blue coyote with dark green strips along his metal pelt and thorn sharp green claws with a dark green gem on his chest.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In unison, all of the siblings focused their energy into their gems and fired at the exact same time at Unicron's core in a rainbow of colors, but they didn't just stop, no, they continued to fire at the core as Unicron screamed in pure agony at the damage being inflicted upon his spark. Yet, no reaction or response came from either one of the siblings for they were so focused in putting all of their energy into their blasts that they didn't notice his cries of agony or the magma that began to fill up the spark chamber little by little.

"By the power of the AllSpark, Unicron be banished from this place and NEVER return!" each warrior screamed together and Unicron's core exploded into a trillion different sparks of colors sending the siblings crashing into the walls reverting back into their bipedal mode feebly and slowly. Phoenix was the first to stagger to her feet followed by Saturn, then Comet, Meteor, Blazer and lastly, Astro as they watched the room fall apart as magma began to sluggishly pour in as if waiting for the siblings to get out of there first and Phoenix was struggling to hold the fire and magma back.

"Hurry, we gotta go fast! I don't know for how long I can keep holding the magma back for us to escape!" Phoenix grunted and they ran out of the spark chamber through the dark tunnels and into the room they had ground bridged into. Comet tried to call for Ratchet to get them out of there, but they forgot that Ratchet couldn't receive any transmissions so deep into the Earth.

"Phoenix, Saturn, we need you to combine your powers in order to teleport us out of here!" Comet shouted over the sound of crumbling walls and metal as the whole room began to tremble violently. The two sisters shared a look of determination and nodded as they took each others' hands focusing their powers into a small orangish-bluish ball, but it quickly began to grow and grow and grow until it covered all six siblings inside of its walls and together, the girls managed to teleport all six of them to the surface on the outskirts of the Nevada Desert just a couple of miles away from the Autobot Base.

**At the Autobot Base Still Third Person P.O.V.**

Everyone present, human and Autobot alike, anxiously waited as they stared at the screen in the Common Room that Ratchet used to monitor whichever bots are out on a mission or patrolling, but this time they were all waiting for any energy signal belonging to the six siblings who left to defeat Unicron once and for all. Even though only 30 minutes went by, it felt like 30 hours had gone by because of all the anxiety and everything that was at stake, even Miko was silent. Suddenly, six beeps came from the screen snapping everyone out of their thoughts and Ratchet's fingers immediately flew onto the keys typing in data that only he and the other bots could understand.

"The signals are coming from a few miles away from our base," Ratchet reported confusedly as he stared at the screen waiting to discover who the energy signals belonged to.

"Decepticon or Autobot?" Optimus demanded anxiously and there was a short pause.

"Autobot, six to be exact." Ratchet released a sigh of relief as he realized who they were.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Andromeda and Arcee remain here at base with the children and Agent Fowler. Ironhide, Firestar, Moonracer, Que, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe come with us to retrieve our comrades. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered and all of the called Autobots transformed into their specific alt modes driving off after their leader. They all drove through the desert following Ratchet's directions to shortly find the six siblings passed out on the ground with the sun glinting off their shining metal skin as they recharged peacefully. Ironhide picked up Comet, the Twins each picked up Astro or Blazer, Firestar and Moonracer helped each other carry Saturn and Optimus carried Phoenix after Que did a quick inspection on them to make sure they were alright. After 30 minutes of walking/carrying the new Autobots, Team Prime arrived back at base where Ratchet and Red Alert immediately began barking orders on where to put the siblings as they checked any of them or injuries any sort, but remarkably there was no injury.

"They all seem to be perfectly fine, except completely exhausted," Red Alert told everyone who calmed down after the hectic night they all had and everyone besides Optimus, Bumblebee and the medics left to go back to sleep.

idea when they'll wake up again?: Bumblebee asked Ratchet nervously.

"In about two or three days give or take, Bumblebee." Ratchet answered as he and Red Alert began to put everything away. Bumblebee nodded and went to recharge followed by a reluctant Optimus after both Ratchet and Red Alert threatened him with wrenches to the helm.

* * *

**And now concludes the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you guys think. Also, we're nearing the end of of this story so please stay tuned for the next chapter or two because it might be the last ones of this story. Ciao!**


	25. Chapter 25 The First Date

**Hello everyone! I've returned from the Land of Boredom known as school! I'm jk school was okay any ways I believe this is the last chapter of the Autobot Angels. Thank you everyone who has ever reviewed/commented on this story and have sent me your thoughts and opinions, they are very much appreciated. I hope you guys like this last chapter because it will be the last one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers Prime except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sensation of being watched and lying down on a berth with the sound of a monitor beeping rather obnoxiously while some bots were talking, but quietly enough so that I wouldn't be able to hear them. Quickly, I began to panic as I feared that I might've been captured by the Decepticons after me and my siblings defeated Unicron once and for all. How long ago was that? It feels like centuries went by since me and my siblings defeated him, but I can't really tell how long I've been out considering the fact that I'm asleep and there's no clock I can look at to see what time it is or a calendar to see what day it is and how long I've been out. Deciding to test my luck, I cracked open an optic only for the room to go completely silent and I mentally cursed in case I alerted them of my awakened presence, which isn't what I was going for, oh well, might as well get some answers.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Where are my siblings?" I demanded seriously as I sat up in a sitting position realizing that my arms and legs were never strapped down in the first place.

"Phoenix," a familiar deep baritone voice called softly and I turned around to be met by Optimus standing by the doorway with his face displaying his concern and worry for me. "You are back at the Autobot Base and your siblings went out to entertain the humans about an hour ago as you were still in recharge. A few of the Autobots and I brought you back to base after Ratchet picked out you and your siblings' energy signatures," Optimus explained to me cautiously and when I looked around I was so relieved to find myself in the med bay that I released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, for a second I didn't know where I was," I replied in relief as I got off the medical berth to stand near Optimus. "I told you that we'd come back in one piece," I told Optimus and he smiled a shy smile, which I couldn't help, but giggle at because Optimus could literally face off a whole Decepticon armada on his own, and yet he gets all shy and awkward around a femme like me is hard for me to wrap my helm around. Optimus blushed pink at my giggle as I intertwined our fingers together staring into his bright cyan optics lovingly and I gave him a big hug to show him how much I missed him. He wrapped his large blue and red arms around my frame pulling me close into his large red chest as if I would slip away from his fingers once again and he'd never be able to see me again. "Are we still up for that date, Optimus?" I asked him with an excited smile and he looked at me incredulously.

"You're still thinking about that?" Optimus asked surprised by my question and I laughed at him.

"Of course I've been thinking about that! Did you think I'd forget?" I asked him through my fits of giggles and I pulled away from him for a moment to see him still blushing embarrassedly.

"No, it's just that I didn't think you'd want to go right away," Optimus answered shyly and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, I do, now let's go." I stated as I took off driving through the base out into the hot Nevada Desert with Optimus racing to catch up to me. We eventually stopped on a large cliff overlooking the desert as the sun was almost finished setting as it brought an end to the day and brought forth the cool night sky with the magnificent stars shining brilliantly in the night sky. Optimus and I transformed into our bipedal mode panting from the race across the desert and the base as we stared up at the night sky in silent contentment. I sat down on the edge of the cliff with my wings resting on the ground lightly behind me and I heard the sound of gears shifting assuming that Optimus also decided to take a seat beside me as we continued to stargaze; out of the corner of my optics, I could see Optimus looking in the opposite direction as he tried to discreetly put his arm around my shoulders thinking that I wasn't looking at him or noticing he was doing.

"Isn't that a little as the humans say 'cliche', Optimus?" I asked him slyly and he blushed madly pulling his arm away from me as I giggled. Smiling fondly, I scooted into his side wrapped the arm he tried to put on my shoulders around my waist snuggling close to his large and warm frame as I watched a meteor shower. "Oh, and Optimus?" I whispered softly in his audio receptors, "just because it's cliche, doesn't mean I don't love it." I whispered into his audio receptors and I heard his cooling fans kick in as I pulled back. Tonight was beautiful with the stars gazing down upon us from above and I couldn't help closing my optics in absolute relief from all of the stress everyone's been through these past few weeks.

"Phoenix?" Optimus whispered softly in my audio receptors to get my attention as I came back to reality. Unfortunately, my cooling fans kicked in at that exact moment as my faceplates turned a bright shade of pink and I mentally cringed hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yes?" I asked softly letting him know that he's got my full attention, but I didn't open my optics.

"I love you," Optimus whispered and my blush turned into a deep shade of red as I heard Optimus chuckle nervously. I smiled shyly as I opened my optics to meet his cyan blue optics and gently kissed him on the lips wrapping my arms around his neck positioning myself on his lap with his hands around my waist. After a few moments of kissing, we separated looking into each other's optics lovingly as we panted trying to catch our breath silently.

"I love you too, Optimus." I reassured him and I got off his lap laying down on the ground as I stargazed up at the night sky. "Do you like to stargaze, Optimus?" I asked apprehensively and I heard the sound of gears shifting as Optimus lay down beside me.

"Always." Optimus answered and I mentally cheered because ever since I was a sparkling, I dreamed of falling in love with a mech who loved stargazing as much as I do. I guess dreams really do come true.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This is the final chapter and I hope you guys liked Optimus's and Phoenix's first date. Please tell me what your overall thoughts about this story, but I'm telling you now that I'm not writing a sequel because I have a lot of other stories that I've got to finish. Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments because they've been really helpful.**


End file.
